Before Harry: The Marauders' Tale
by Chelles
Summary: Before Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, it was his parents' playground. Friends, enemies, crushes, secrets, magic and a rising Dark Lord leave their mark as James, Lily and their friends navigate their way through growing up in the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'd like to begin with an apology. First, I apologize to everyone who was reading the previously posted version of "Before Harry." I'm sorry to have taken it down while you were still reading. I'd also like to apologize to everyone who read it in the past, because it was so, so bad. I've hated the beginning of it for a long time, and have been upset with its deviations from canon since "Deathly Hallows" was published. So, it had to go.

But, I'm thrilled with the new and improved version so far. I hope you'll enjoy it, too.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p>Their story began with a letter …<p>

_Lily_

"So, you see, your daughter is a very special little girl – far more special, I dare say, than you had realized."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked away from Professor McGonagall to stare at their daughter. Lily looked back at them with shining eyes, clutching the letter Professor McGonagall had given her.

"I can go, can't I?" she asked. "Please?"

"Jack …?"

Her father smiled, his green eyes shining just like his daughter's. "How can we possibly say no?"

Lily squealed and jumped out of her seat to hug her parents. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she cried. "I'll make you proud, I promise!"

"Oh, baby," her mother sighed, hugging her tightly. "You always do."

* * *

><p><em>James<em>

"About time!" James yelled, thrusting his Hogwarts letter into the air. "Can we go to Diagon Alley now? Right now? Please?"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Once you've calmed down enough that you won't scare everyone there, we can go."

"Let him have his fun," Mr. Potter said, smiling indulgently at his son. "It's not every day a young man receives his first Hogwarts letter."

"I'd prefer that fun to be a bit calmer," Mrs. Potter said.

"After we get my wand and my robes –"

"And your books," his mother interrupted.

"Yes, and those, can I get a broom? Please, Dad?"

"First years aren't allowed brooms," Mrs. Potter said pointedly, giving her husband a look. "Right, Henry?"

"Right," he agreed. "But, I'm sure an owl would be perfectly fine."

James cheered. "Can we go now?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged helpless looks.

"Yes," Mrs. Potter finally said. "Now will be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Sirius<em>

"Hogwarts," Sirius whispered, fingering his letter lovingly. "Finally."

"I want to go, too," Regulus pouted, staring at Sirius from across the room.

"You're not old enough," Sirius said. "You have to be all grown up."

Their cousin Andromeda, who was visiting for the day, rolled her eyes. "You have to be eleven," she said. "Not even close to grown up."

"Next year, Regulus," Mrs. Black said. "Sirius, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your things."

"I'm going now, Aunt Walburga," Andromeda said. "I can take Sirius with me, if that's all right."

"Yes …" she said slowly, "that's a good idea. You'll make sure he gets everything he needs, won't you, Andromeda?"

"Yes," she said. "Every single thing."

* * *

><p><em>Peter<em>

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Peter said, his eyes shining.

"I knew you would," his mother said, hugging his shoulders to her.

"Well, look at that," Mr. Pettigrew said, his cold eyes narrowing. "My son isn't a Squib, after all."

Peter's cheeks flushed a deep red as his father took the letter from him.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies tomorrow," he said. "We'd better get him a decent wand, Mabel. I don't want him embarrassing us at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><em>Remus<em>

"It's such an honor to have you visit us, Professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Lupin said, handing him a cup of tea.

"I've come on very important business, Anika," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh? How can we help you?"

He smiled and reached into his robes. When his hand reemerged, it was clutching a letter. "I've come to give young Remus his Hogwarts letter."

Remus' eyes grew round and his mouth dropped open. "Hogwarts?" he nearly squeaked. "I've got a Hogwarts letter?"

"Headmaster," his father said quickly as Remus took the letter, "you are aware of his … condition?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "That is why I came myself to deliver the letter. I wanted to make sure that we all understood one another."

Remus stared at the envelope in his hands, holding it as though it were made of the most fragile glass. Dumbledore watched him for a moment with an indulgent smile.

"I see no reason why Remus cannot attend Hogwarts," he said. "We will have to take certain precautions, of course, but as long as he promises to adhere to the rules set forth, I am sure we will not have any problems."

"I'll do whatever you say," Remus said eagerly. "I'll do anything, if it means I can go to Hogwarts."

"John," Mrs. Lupin said quietly, looking at her husband with fear in her eyes.

"What, exactly, do you mean by 'precautions'?" he asked.

"We will send Remus away for his transformations," Dumbledore said. "I am having a house built in Hogsmeade where he can go. We will be able to reach it by a tunnel from the grounds, so no one will see him leaving the school or entering the house. I have ordered a Whomping Willow to plant over the tunnel's entrance. It is an added precaution to keep other students away from Remus while he is … not himself. It will also keep his classmates from finding a way into the house at other times."

"And, the villagers?" Mr. Lupin asked. "How will you keep them away?"

"Professor Flitwick and I are already working on the charms to make sure no one can enter the house without our permission."

"I don't know," Mrs. Lupin said slowly.

"We've worked very hard to make sure that it will be safe for Remus at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I can see that," she said. "It's just …"

Mr. Lupin took her hand. "I think we had rather grown accustomed to the idea that we'd be able to keep our boy here with us."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, his eyes softening. "It is difficult to let them stretch their wings."

They nodded silently, knowing in their hearts that the decision was already made.

Dumbledore turned to Remus, who was watching him with shining eyes. "Remus, a great deal of this plan's success rests on your shoulders," he said. "You must agree to several conditions."

Remus nodded.

"First, you must not tell your classmates of your condition."

"All right." Remus wondered why Dumbledore felt that was a necessary rule. He had never told a soul, and did not intend to begin now.

"Second, you must not show anyone the tunnel, the house, or how to get past the Whomping Willow to reach it."

"Okay.," Again, Remus felt the rule was unnecessary.

"And, finally," Dumbledore concluded, his eyes softening yet again, "you must do everything in your power to make your parents proud."

Remus grinned. "Okay," he agreed.

"Then, as long as your parents approve our plan, I believe we, as they say, have a deal."

Remus turned his wide smile and shining eyes to his parents. They nodded helplessly.

How could they possibly deny their son the first thing that had made him smile like that in six years?

Remus turned his shining eyes back to the letter he held in his hands. "I'm going to Hogwarts."


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind response to the first chapter! I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy.

I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Some inspiration and dialogue are borrowed from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, pages 668 – 673, American edition.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we've given her enough money?"<p>

"She'll write if we haven't." Jack Evans took his wife's hand. "Stop worrying and look around! Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Lily smiled at her parents' enthusiasm for her first trip from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and looked around at her sister. Petunia's utter misery was etched on her face.

"I wish you were coming with me," Lily said in a small voice.

Petunia sniffed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because … well, because we're _sisters_! We always do everything together!" She saw her friend Severus out of the corner of her eye, and wondered if her relationship with her sister would remain the same even if Petunia did come to Hogwarts. She and Severus certainly didn't get along at all.

"So, don't go," Petunia said. "Stay here, and we can go to school together like we planned."

"I can't," Lily said in a moment of utter clarity. Even before she could see the castle, she knew that Hogwarts was where she belonged. "Maybe … maybe you still can come with me!"

Petunia's misery shifted to anger. "I can't! You know that as well as I do! Just go to your school and forget all about me!"

"Don't be like that!" Lily cried. "I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen …" She grabbed Petunia's hand tightly. "Maybe once I'm there –"

"Just don't –"

"No, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't want to go!" Petunia snatched her hand out of Lily's tight grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a –" She stared around as if searching for a word strong enough to describe her hatred for her sister. She stared at the people carrying owls in cages, wearing long, black robes … "You think I want to be a – a freak?" she nearly shrieked.

Tears filled Lily's eyes. "I'm not a freak," she said. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," Petunia said, clearly pleased by how much she had hurt her sister. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy … weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily looked at their parents, who were blissfully unaware of the argument going on less than ten feet from them. "You didn't think it was such a freaks' school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you," she hissed.

"Beg?" Petunia spat, flushing a deep scarlet. "I didn't beg!"

Lily suddenly felt very sorry for her sister. She wasn't going to Hogwarts … she wasn't special, like Lily …

"I saw his reply," Lily said. "It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read – that was my private – How could you?" Petunia was near tears by the time she gasped out the final question.

Lily's eyes flicked to Severus, who was still standing with his parents. Petunia saw where she was looking and gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not sneaking!" Lily attempted desperately to defend herself. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of –"

"Apparently, wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia cut her off, all the color draining form her face. "_Freaks_!"

Petunia joined their parents, leaving Lily alone and miserable. Not wanting to risk another argument with her sister, she pushed her trolley toward her family.

"I should probably get on the train," she said.

"Oh, Lily!" Her mother caught her in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, but I'm going to miss you so much, little girl."

"That goes for both of us," Mr. Evans said, taking his turn to hug his daughter when his wife released her. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

After both her parents hugged her again, Lily looked hesitantly at her sister. "I'll miss you, Petunia."

Petunia refused to meet her eyes.

"Petunia, what's this?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "Say goodbye to your sister!"

"Bye," she said, not meeting Lily's eyes.

Mrs. Evans shook her head and put her arm around Petunia. "I know you girls are going to miss each other, but it'll be all right. You'll see."

Tears filled Lily's eyes as she pushed her trolley toward the train. Her father helped her take her trunk aboard and store it in an empty compartment.

"You'll be fine, Lily," he said, hugging her again. "You're our shining star. I know you'll do well."

Lily nodded miserably, letting him believe that she was just sad about leaving home. She couldn't tell him the truth: that what had begun as the most exciting day of her young life had quickly devolved into the worst.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you need a hand with that?"<p>

"Sure." James looked around to see a boy of around his age picking up the other side of his trunk. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm James Potter," James said.

His new friend grinned. "Sirius Black."

Between the two of them, the two boys got the trunk and James' new owl onto the train. They glanced into the nearest compartment, which only one small girl occupied.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

She shrugged. "If you like."

She had turned back to staring out the window by the time they had stored both of their trunks. The boys settled themselves at the opposite side of the compartment, closer to the door.

"So, is this your first year?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James said. "You?"

Sirius nodded. "Excited?"

James laughed. "I've been waiting for this my entire life."

Sirius grinned. "I've heard loads of stories about Hogwarts. Now I'll get to tell my own." He laughed. "Regulus is going to be so jealous!"

"Who's that?"

"My little brother. He'll be here next year."

"Not that little then, is he?"

"Too little for Hogwarts."

"What have you heard about it?" James asked eagerly.

"My cousin Andromeda says there are staircases that change position," Sirius said.

"My parents said that, too. And, that there's a lake with a giant squid in it!"

"I heard about that, too! Do you think we'd be allowed to swim with it?"

"That would be so cool! I'll bet we could."

"Especially if no one caught us," Sirius said. He grinned. "What else?"

"What else have I heard, or what else could we try to do?"

"Both."

James grinned. "Well –"

The compartment door slid open, and another boy came in to join them. He walked past James and Sirius without saying hello, and sat down opposite the girl who was sitting by the window.

"That was a bit rude, don't you think?" Sirius said.

"True," James mused. "He didn't even say hello."

"We might have been saving that seat."

James shrugged. "Git."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah. Slimy git."

"Definitely."

Lily pulled her face away from the window to look at Severus. She looked back out quickly, but not before he could see that she had been crying. "I don't want to talk to you," she said.

He was utterly bewildered. "Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me! Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She looked at him with such dislike that his heart constricted. "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" Severus just managed to stop himself in time. He looked at Lily, relieved to see that she was busy trying to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. She had not heard his blunder.

"But, we're going!" he said jubilantly. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, still wiping her eyes. She managed a half smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said, pleased to see even that small smile.

"Slytherin?" James turned at the word. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked, turning back to Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said, refusing to smile along with James. He thought of all that Andromeda had told him during their trip to Diagon Alley and shivered slightly.

"Blimey," James said. "And, I thought you were all right!"

Sirius finally grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James mimed lifting a sword over his head. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus made a disparaging noise. James, who had nearly forgotten that he was there, turned to face him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Severus said, sneering at him. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked, looking at him with contempt.

James burst into laughter. Lily looked from James to Sirius with mounting dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said, standing up.

"Oooo," James and Sirius said in unison, mocking her superior tone.

They let Lily pass, but James tried to trip Severus as he followed her from the compartment.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled after them as he banged the door shut.

"Snivellus?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Why not?"

James grinned. "I like it."

"You know what, Potter? You're all right, too."

* * *

><p>During her brief visit, Professor McGonagall had attempted to describe Hogwarts Castle to Lily and her parents. Severus had spent even more time repeating the descriptions he had heard to her. Neither one of them had managed to prepare her for the sight.<p>

Crossing the lake by boat had seemed quite exciting, until the glittering lights of the castle's towers came into view. Once she could actually see Hogwarts, Lily realized that the boats paled in comparison.

Lily's mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide. She stared and stared at the castle, trying not to blink for fear of missing some small detail. _I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad_, she thought. _And, Petunia … she'd love …_

She gave herself a mental shake as the tears wanted to fill her eyes again. She wouldn't see Petunia again until Christmas, and, by then, their argument would have been long forgotten. Petunia certainly wouldn't stay angry with her forever.

Lily looked around and saw Severus staring up at the castle with an unidentifiable emotion on his face. She noticed another boy who shared her boat staring at the castle with the same awe and reverence she felt. He sensed her looking at him and looked back, smiling at her.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "It's even better than I thought it would be."

Their boat landed at the dock with a small bump. The other boy climbed out, then turned to help Lily. She took his offered hand and pulled herself onto the dock.

"Thanks," she said, releasing his hand. Close up, she could see a scar running across his temple. She wondered what had happened to him.

She followed the other students through the castle to the hall where Professor McGonagall met them. Lily was pleased to see her – a familiar face was quite comforting. Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall for the Sorting.

Lily stood silently, staring out at the sea of faces that were trained on her and other first year students. She had never received such attention, and felt rather intimidated by it. She glanced down the row and saw the two boys who had shared her compartment and insulted her friend. They both looked thrilled with the attention.

"This is bloody _amazing_," Sirius whispered. "Have you ever seen anything like this place?"

"Unbelievable," James replied in an undertone. Neither could stop smiling.

"We're really here," Sirius murmured. "_Hogwarts_!"

The Sorting Hat began to sing, extolling the virtues of the different Houses. James and Sirius, too busy drinking in the sights of the Great Hall, barely heard it. Lily, farther along the row, listened with rapt attention. She had only ever heard of one House – Slytherin – until the boy on the train mentioned Gryffindor. _Brawny rather than brainy_ – that's what Severus had said. But, as she listened to the song, she didn't think that was quite right. Gryffindor sounded rather nice … besides, Ravenclaw seemed to be home to the brainy ones. She wondered if Severus had all his facts straight about the Houses.

Sirius was among the first students called. He sat down on the stool, the Sorting Hat on his head, and waited only a moment before being sent to Gryffindor. He bounced off the stool, gave James a grin, and took his place at his new table. He purposely chose a seat that let him put his back to the Slytherin table. Although he knew it was the Sorting Hat's decision, not his, he didn't want to see the disapproval in his cousin Narcissa's eyes.

After a short time that seemed incredibly long, Lily was called to the front. She felt a bit shaky as Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head. She barely waited a minute before it declared her Gryffindor's newest member.

She made her way to the table, where another new student moved aside to give her room. She started to smile to thank him, but recognized him as one of the boys who had teased Severus on the train. She stopped mid-smile, frowned at him, and turned to face the front, keeping her back firmly in his direction. She caught Severus' eye, and gave him a sad smile. He smiled back, his eyebrows arching as if to ask, _What can you do_?

Other students joined them, including the boy who had helped Lily from the boat after crossing the lake. She gave him a smile as he sat down across from her.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Lily."

"Hi, Lily," he said, smiling back. "I'm Remus."

Their conversation was immediately halted by a frown from a prefect, and they turned back to watch the rest of the Sorting.

James hated his last name more with each passing minute. He was tired of waiting. Sirius had already been Sorted into Gryffindor, and he wanted to join him. He recognized the girl from the train sitting next to Sirius, and wanted to grin. She clearly was not pleased to see him again.

After what felt like forever, James was finally called. He sat down on the stool, the Hat slid over his eyes … And, at long last, his wait was over. He was officially a Gryffindor.

He joined the table, reaching over several people to high five Sirius.

"How does it feel to break tradition?" James nearly yelled over the cheers from the table.

"Great!" Sirius yelled back.

Another frown from the same prefect ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>The feast was unlike anything any of them had ever experienced. The food was delicious, and they had fun chatting and getting to know one another. By the time the meal ended, Lily had befriended not only Remus, but also Olivia and Dana, two of the girls who would be sharing her dormitory.<p>

"First years!"

They all looked up at the call from down the table. Two prefects – but not the one who had silenced them with a look earlier – were waving them over.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Adam Martin, and this is Minnie Clarke," the boy said. "We're the fifth year prefects, and we're going to show you the way to Gryffindor Tower. We're going to take you on the most direct route tonight, but feel free to explore on your own and find other ways."

"You need to be careful about how you go," Minnie put in. "Sometimes the doors won't open for you unless you ask, sometimes the stairs will change their position, and there are a few trick steps that you can sink straight through. Just stay with us, and you'll be fine."

"Let's go!" Adam called. "Everyone follow me, and keep up!"

Minnie waited for the students to pass, and brought up the rear, making sure everyone stayed together. She smiled at the group of first year girls, who all looked terrified.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine. You're going to love Hogwarts."

They wound their way around the castle until the first years were sure they'd never find their way back to the Great Hall. At last, they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"This is the Fat Lady," Adam informed them. "She guards Gryffindor Tower, and will only let you in with the password."

The Fat Lady smiled down at them. "Had a good summer, Adam?"

"It was great," Adam replied. He turned back to the students. "The password is 'valoroso.'"

The Fat Lady smiled again, and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Adam led the students in, and stood in the center of the room, waiting for everyone to enter. Once Minnie had climbed through the portrait hole, closing the doorway behind her, he smiled again.

"This is the common room. This is where you'll spend most of your time in the evenings. For tonight, it would probably be best if you just went up to your dormitories and began unpacking. I'm sure you're all exhausted."

"You'll get your schedules at breakfast tomorrow," Minnie said. "Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, is our Head of House, and she always hands them out to us." She turned to the girls. "Ladies, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your dormitory."

"And gentlemen, please follow me," Adam said, indicating a door.

Once the boys were climbing the winding staircase behind him, Adam turned to them again. "Just as a heads up, don't try to go up to the girls' dormitories. The stairs will flatten out, and you'll slide right back down." He grinned. "Learned that one the hard way."

Sirius turned to James with a grin of his own. "Can you believe this place?"

James grinned back.

"Here we are," Adam announced, stopping in front of a door marked "First Years." "Welcome to your home until June. Tomorrow morning, Minnie and I want to meet all of you in the common room to walk to breakfast together. So, meet us at seven thirty, okay? Good night, gentlemen."

The four first year boys looked at each other for a moment as Adam walked farther up into the tower to the fifth years' dormitory.

"Well," Sirius said at last, "let's check out our new home until June."

They stepped inside, each noting that his trunk had been placed at the foot of his bed.

"Nice service," Sirius grinned. He looked around at the other boys. "I don't think I met you at the feast," he said, looking at one of them. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Peter Pettigrew," the smaller boy said a bit nervously. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed," Sirius said. "James I met on the train, and you are Remus, right?"

"Yes."

"Well," Sirius said, "as it would appear we're going to have plenty of time to get to know each other, I'll tell you all right now that my brother swears that I snore. I, however, do not believe it. I'm sure that you'll have perfectly lovely, undisturbed sleep every night for the next seven years."

James snorted with laughter. The other boys looked between them, then began to laugh along with James.

"So, what are you most looking forward to about Hogwarts?" James asked as they calmed down.

"Learning to use a wand," Remus said without hesitation. "I've always wanted to have one of my own."

"Me, too," Peter said. "Just doing magic is going to be awesome."

"I'm excited to live in a castle," Sirius said. "We could learn magic no matter what, but the castle … now, that's cool."

James shook his head. "I see your education is very important to you, Sirius."

"Well, what are you most excited about, then, Professor?"

"Quidditch," James said. "I can't wait until next year, when we can try out for the House team."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's very educational."

"Well, we do have to take flying lessons," James said.

"Do those come up on the exams?" Remus asked, grinning at Sirius.

Sirius grinned back. "If they do, I'm sure Potter will ace that one."

"I've never flown," Peter admitted.

"Never?" James asked. "My dad and I fly all the time."

"My mother is afraid I'll hurt myself."

"That's silly," Sirius said. "There are plenty of ways to hurt yourself even if you stay on the ground."

"True," James said.

Remus shook his head as he crossed the room with an armful of robes. Not paying attention to where he was going, he rammed his foot into Peter's trunk.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, dropping his robes as he began hopping on his uninjured foot.

"See?" Sirius said. "He never even left the ground."

"Well, he is hopping around now," James said, helpfully gathering Remus' robes up for him again.

"I don't think that counts," Remus said, finally putting his foot on the ground again.

"Is it broken?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus took his robes back from James. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And, don't hurt yourself again."

Remus smiled faintly. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Left alone by Minnie in their dormitory, the four girls looked at each other.<p>

"Hi," Olivia said to the one girl she had not met at the feast. "I'm Olivia Alexander."

"Kathleen O'Connor."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia said. "This is Dana Morgan and this is Lily Evans."

"Hi," Kathleen said. She exhaled. "This is kind of scary, isn't it?"

For some reason, Kathleen's comment broke the tension, and all four girls smiled at one another.

"What are you most scared of?" Olivia asked.

"Getting lost!" Kathleen and Dana said at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

"This place is _huge_!" Dana said. "I'm so scared I won't be able to find anything."

Lily had not thought of that; it was one more thing to worry about, as far as she was concerned.

"I'm scared of not being as good as my brother," Olivia said. "He just finished at Hogwarts last year, and now he's training to be an Auror. He was Head Boy _and_ Quidditch Captain. _And_, all the teachers loved him." She shook her head. "It's too much pressure."

"Well, you won't be able to live up to that," Dana said. "There's absolutely no way you will ever be Head Boy."

They all laughed together.

"What about you, Lily?" Olivia asked. "What are you most scared about?"

Lily took a deep breath and decided to be honest. "That I won't be able to keep up." She looked down. "I didn't even know what I could do was magic until …"

"You got the letter?" Dana asked. "My dad's Muggle-born. He didn't know until he got the letter, either."

"No, I knew before that," Lily said. "I met this boy … he told me that I'm a witch."

"Does he go to Hogwarts?" Olivia asked.

Lily nodded. "He just started, too. Severus Snape."

"He's not in Gryffindor, is he?" Dana asked. "I don't remember meeting him."

Lily shook her head. "He's in Slytherin."

The other girls exchanged a look.

"What?" Lily asked.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Slytherin House … has a bad reputation. They don't usually like anyone who isn't a pure blood."

"Pure blood?" Lily asked.

"Like me," Olivia said. "All of my family are wizards."

"Oh," Lily said, looking downcast. "So, you already know what you're doing."

"No," Olivia said simply. "We aren't allowed to learn magic until we come to Hogwarts. I don't think it'll give me much of an advantage."

Lily looked at the other girls. "Are you pure blood, too?"

"Nope," Dana said. "Like I said, my dad's Muggle born."

"My dad is a Muggle," Kathleen said. "My mum's a witch, though."

"You'll be fine, Lily," Dana said. "You'll see."

Olivia smiled. "We'll all do great."


	3. Magical Education

A/N: I hope you like the way this chapter goes!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>Magical Education<em>

The next morning, the Gryffindor first years arrived in the common room promptly at seven thirty. Adam and Minnie were waiting for them, both smiling.

"All here?" Adam asked, counting heads. "Perfect! Are you ready for your first day of classes?"

Minnie grinned as she looked at the nervous faces. "I'd say they're as ready as they're going to get, Adam. Shall we get going?"

"After you," Adam said, holding out his arm and giving Minnie a bow. She laughed, and led the way through the portrait hole.

"We're going to take you the same way we came last night," Minnie said, walking backwards so she could talk to the students. "That way you'll be able to remember it for next time."

The group of first years followed Minnie to the Great Hall. This time, James paid more attention to his surroundings, and waved cheerfully to the paintings who called greetings. Lily was startled the first time she saw this happen, and looked quickly to the closest painting.

"Hello!" its occupant said with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Lily gasped. "Hello," she said shakily.

Olivia laughed. "We have a lot to teach you, Lily."

Lily forced a smile that did nothing to hide her nervousness. Dana smiled and grabbed her arm.

"You'll learn quickly, Lily," she said. "You'll see."

The smile that Lily gave her was far more genuine.

They reached the Great Hall, and Minnie led them to the Gryffindor table. The first years settled themselves at one end of the table.

"Well, here we are," Adam said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "Have a good day, everyone!"

"We'll see you around the castle," Minnie added.

The two prefects moved away to join their own group of friends, leaving the first years feeling rather alone. Sirius picked up his fork.

"Eat up," he encouraged the others. "It's going to be a long time until lunch."

The rest of the first years followed his advice, and began on their breakfast. While they were eating, Professor McGonagall made her way down the table.

"Here are your schedules," she said, giving each of them an identical piece of parchment. "I'll see you soon."

As she walked away, James looked down at his schedule. They would indeed see her soon - Transfiguration was their first class of the day. He felt his heart lift. He knew that it had been his mother's favorite class. Her repeated praise for it had made it one of his more anticipated subjects. Smiling, he turned to his friends.

"Transfiguration first, then?" he smiled.

"You're awfully excited about it," Sirius said. "Have you already taken it?" He laughed.

"No," James frowned. "It was my mum's favorite subject, and she said I'll like it."

Remus looked up from studying his schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is second," he commented. He was rather looking forward to that class. Maybe he could learn to deal with his … problem.

"I'm excited for that one," Sirius said, his features lighting up.

A bell rang, reminding the students to go to their classes.

"Come on, let's go," James said eagerly, standing up.

The group walked together around the castle, trying to find the Transfiguration room. They managed to find it just before the bell rang, and slid into seats. James and Sirius sat at the same table, with Remus and Peter behind them. Lily and Dana were seated at the table next to James and Sirius'.

"Good morning," Professor McGonagall said as she walked to the front of the room. Even though she was merely greeting them, there was a sternness about her that told them that she would be a very strict teacher.

"Good morning, Professor," the class responded.

"Welcome to First Year Transfiguration."

James felt a thrill of excitement. He could hardly wait to begin.

"Transfiguration is a difficult, potentially dangerous branch of magic," Professor McGonagall said. "I will not tolerate misbehavior or inattention in my class. If you have a problem with that, I advise you to find another class to take."

James and Sirius exchanged an excited look. The "potentially dangerous" bit of her speech had just shot this class up to "favorite" status. Beside them, Lily looked alarmed. She had not anticipated that the kind woman who had brought her such exciting news could be so stern – or that she would teach them such a dangerous subject.

Professor McGonagall tapped the blackboard with her wand, and they began taking notes on the transfiguration process while listening to her lecture. Sirius gave James a look of utter boredom, and James looked away quickly to keep himself from laughing.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said at last. "Wands out, please."

A murmur ran through the room as the students pushed their notes aside and took out their wands. Sirius grinned at James.

McGonagall pulled a box of matches from her desk, and gave one to each student. "We are going to turn our matches into needles. Watch closely." She waved her wand at the match, saying the incantation. The class began to murmur again as she held up her needle.

"All right, now I want to see you try."

She began to walk around the classroom, watching as the students attempted the spell.

James picked up his wand, took a deep breath, and tried to turn his match into a needle. And he tried. And tried. Finally, on his fourth attempt, his match changed into a needle. James gasped.

"Look!" he cried, pointing.

"Nice," Sirius said with a grin.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She crossed the room quickly, and seized his needle. "Look, everyone, Potter has done it!" She held up his needle for the class to see. "Do you see how its properties have changed?" She placed the needle back on the desk, and changed it back into a match. "Right, let's see you do it again."

James produced another needle on his first attempt. He looked up at Professor McGonagall, beaming. Peter, who was standing to see over James's and Sirius's heads, burst into applause.

"Well done, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, giving him a smile. "Well done indeed."

Still grinning, James turned to Sirius, who now had a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to do it, too," he said.

"Let's see, then," said James.

After two more tries, Sirius managed to turn his match into a needle.

"I've done it!" he exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall swooped down on their table again, and transfigured Sirius' needle back into a match. Like James, he was able to quickly transfigure it again.

"Well done, Black," Professor McGonagall said. "I can see you two will do quite well in my class."

James grinned.

Lily stared across the aisle in shock. James and Sirius – the two boys who had been so rude to Severus on the train – were actually quite intelligent. How could they do this so easily? If two people who were like _them_ could do it … surely, she could, too.

"Professor!"

James snapped his head back to Lily, while Sirius turned to look at Remus. Both of them were jubilantly holding needles, and calling Professor McGonagall. The professor looked rather pleased as she surveyed the two of them. Peter started applauding again.

"Looks like we've got a bit of competition," Sirius said, grinning.

James grinned back. "I think we can handle it."

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to signal the end of Transfiguration, the students filed out of the room, all a bit shocked by the amount of homework they had received.<p>

"I don't understand!" James said as they wound their way through the halls, trying to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Why would she give us that much homework? Four of us got the matches into needles!"

"That doesn't mean we've learned everything," Remus said fairly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a geek, Remus. There are plenty of better things to do tonight than homework – especially since we've already got the spell down." He looked around with a frown. "Where are we? Are we even close to the right part of the castle?"

"I think it's this way," Olivia said, turning left down another corridor.

Sirius sighed. "There has got to be an easier way to get there."

"Probably," James said. "We just haven't found it yet."

"Well, we'll have to start looking – as soon as we finish that mountain of homework for McGonagall."

"Hey, geniuses," Olivia called. "You missed the last turn!"

James and Sirius looked around and realized that they were, indeed, alone. Grinning unabashedly, they returned to where Olivia and the others were waiting.

"It's right here," Olivia said. "You must have missed it while you were complaining about how long it was taking to find it."

"Ouch," Sirius said, grinning at her. "Are you always this mean?"

"I'm just being honest."

They followed her into the classroom, and sat down next to Remus.

"She's cool," Sirius said.

James laughed. "Because she was mean to us?"

"Yes."

Remus rolled his eyes. "A crush already?"

"Nope," Sirius said. "I just think she's cool. We should be friends with the girls, too, right? I mean, they're Gryffindors, too."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," James said. "We're already all friends with each other. We should have some House solidarity with the girls, too."

"_House solidarity_?" Sirius repeated, laughing. "Where did you come up with that one?"

Remus was sure that James answered Sirius' question, but he had no idea what he said. He was too busy replaying their short conversation about friendship. The idea of having friends at all, let alone so quickly and easily, made him feel like he would burst with happiness. He could hardly wait to get back to the dormitory to write to his parents. He could hardly wait for them to know that he had _friends_.

"Good morning."

All conversations ceased as Professor Bruno walked to the front of the classroom. He looked every bit as stern as Professor McGonagall as he fixed them all with an intense stare.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said. "I am Professor Bruno, and it is my job to teach you how to defense yourselves against the evil forces within our world."

Sirius sat up straighter. Andromeda had told him that this would be his most important class, and he was eager to learn all that he could.

"We will begin by studying the origins of the Dark Arts," he said. "Then, we will look at various Dark uprisings throughout history."

James wanted to yawn. This was beginning to sound dreadfully boring.

Professor Bruno's stern glare dropped into a cheerful grin. "For today, however, we will begin by getting to know one another," he said. "If you could introduce yourselves, one by one, I can have a better idea of who you all are."

Exchanging looks that clearly said they thought that he was insane, they each took a turn to stand and give a brief self-introduction. By the time they had finished introducing themselves and answering all Professor Bruno's questions about their previous education, it was nearly time for class to end. He only had time to assign their homework before the bell rang.

"I think he timed that out!" Sirius exclaimed as they made their way down the hall. "I can't believe we have homework! He didn't even teach us anything!"

"It's all reading, too," Peter moaned. "That is going to be so _boring_!"

Remus sighed. He didn't mind the homework, and he didn't mind that it was reading, but he did mind that, as Sirius had said, they hadn't learned anything in the class. He had been so excited about this class. He had thought that it would be a place where he could learn to deal with his transformations. As they walked down the hall, he felt as though he was walking away from all his crashing hopes.

"Where are we going next?" Kathleen asked, already burying her nose in her schedule.

"History of Magic," Remus said, trying to focus on his new friends and forget about the disappointment that was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I think that's where we just were," James said. "Are we going to actually learn how to defend ourselves in our _Defense_ class?"

"I like history," Lily said. "I don't mind."

James looked at her, and saw the defiant look in her eyes as she looked back at him. "You like it because you really like it, or because I said I don't?" he asked.

Lily gave a huff, and walked across to stand by Dana. James shook his head.

"She's a little odd, isn't she?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I think she's mad because we don't like her friend."

"What friend? I like Dana okay."

"No, Snivellus. Remember him from the train?"

"Oh, yeah! The Slytherin." James laughed. "Well, if she's hanging out with Slytherins, she's _definitely_ odd."

"What happened to making friends with the girls?" Remus asked.

James grinned. "Some make take longer than others."

* * *

><p>After the most exhausting morning any of them could remember, the students were rewarded with lunch. Lily sat down between Dana and Kathleen, but could barely keep her mind on their conversation. Her attention was constantly diverted to the Slytherin table, where she was hoping to find Severus. He didn't appear until she had already finished eating. Disappointed, she knew she wouldn't have time to talk to him and still make it to her next class. Sighing, she got up to leave with her classmates.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily didn't have a chance to talk to Severus until afternoon break. She was crossing the courtyard with Olivia when she heard him calling her name. She waved to him and slowed so that he could catch up with them.<p>

"Who's that?" Olivia asked.

"Severus Snape," Lily said. "He lives near me. He's the one who told me that I can do magic."

"Really?" Olivia asked with interest. "Can I meet him?"

"Sure," Lily said.

Severus joined them, grinning at Lily. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "This is Olivia. She's in my dormitory."

"Hi," Olivia said. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said. "How's your day so far?"

"It's really different," Lily said. "My old school wasn't like this."

"No, probably not," he said. "I don't think Muggles learn magic."

Lily shook her head. "How's your day?"

"Good. I just had Potions."

"We don't have that until tomorrow," Lily said. "How was it?"

"Good," he said again. "Slughorn's tough, though. It's going to take a lot of work."

"I think that's how _all_ of them are," Lily said. "We have so much homework!"

"What's your favorite class?"

"So far, I like Charms best," Lily said. "We just came from there. What about you?"

"Potions," he said. He glanced at Olivia almost as though reluctant to remember that she was there. "What did you like, Olivia?"

"I suppose Transfiguration," she said. "I was all excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it wasn't nearly as much fun as I thought it would be."

"I don't have that until tomorrow."

"Did you have History of Magic yet?"

"Yes."

"Then you've sort of already had it."

Severus looked bewildered. Olivia laughed.

"Exactly."

The bell rang to signal the end of their break. Lily smiled at her friend.

"I'll see you around, I guess. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"You, too," he said.

Severus went the opposite way from the girls. They had only gone a few steps when Olivia grabbed Lily's arm.

"He likes you!"

"I already told you, he's my friend."

"No, Lily, I mean he _likes_ you."

Lily looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Severus? Likes me? No way, Olivia. We're just friends!"

"If you say so," Olivia said. "But, I really think he likes you."

Lily turned back to where Severus had been standing to talk to them, then looked at Olivia again. Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"No," Lily said firmly. "We're just friends. That's all."


	4. Lessons

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I had trouble getting everything to fit together right. I hope you like it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Lessons<em>

"You know what's weird about being in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked as they climbed through the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Sharing a common room with Mudbloods. That would never happen at home."

Remus stopped so suddenly that James and Peter walked into him, both stumbling.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"I said that it's weird to share a common room with Mudbloods," Sirius repeated.

"Sirius," Remus said faintly, "you can't say things like that!"

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned. "I mean it. People like them would never be allowed in my house." He grinned. "It's fun to know how upset my parents would be about it."

"No, Sirius, that's not what he means," James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"They mean that you can't use that word," Peter said.

"What word? Mudblood?"

"That one," Peter affirmed.

"How else do you talk about people whose parents are Muggles?"

"You call them Muggle-born," James said. "Sirius, that's a really, really awful word you used."

"You didn't know?" Peter asked quietly, watching Sirius' frown deepen.

"No," Sirius said slowly, "I didn't."

Remus nodded. "Just … don't use it anymore, okay?"

"Gryffindors don't say that," James added.

"_Polite society_ doesn't say that," Peter said, his voice still quite low.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, guys. I really didn't know."

"Hey, that's why we're in school, right?" James said, punching his shoulder. "To learn."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah," he said. "It's time to learn everything I never would have at home."

* * *

><p>"So?" Severus asked eagerly. "What did you think of it?"<p>

"It was … kind of dull," Lily admitted, hating that she hadn't enjoyed Severus' favorite subject.

As she had feared, his face fell. "You didn't like Potions?"

"Well … all we did was listen to a lecture and take notes," Lily said.

Severus nodded, his face clearing. "That's right. The first lesson is all about learning how to brew potions. Just wait until the next one – just wait. You'll love it. You'll see." His face lit up with a smile. "Watching the potion change as you add the ingredients … it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Lily coaxed forth a smile. "I'm sure I'll like it better."

"You will," Severus said confidently. "I liked Charms," he added, knowing that it had been Lily's favorite class to date.

Her face lit up. "Isn't it fun? Isn't Professor Flitwick adorable?"

"He's nice," Severus said. "And, he seems like a good teacher."

"They all do."

Severus made a face. "I don't know about Professor Bruno. I really thought Defense Against the Dark Arts would be more … exciting."

Lily shrugged. "Some of the Gryffindor boys said the same thing. I didn't mind it, though. I don't know anything about it."

Severus made a face at her reference to the other boys in her House. "I know enough to know that it's supposed to be a better class than that."

"I still feel behind," Lily admitted. "I don't know anything about any of these classes. I didn't know anything about _any_ of this at all before you told me. I still can't believe that this is my life now."

"You're not _really_ behind. None of us knew exactly what Hogwarts would be like." Severus grinned. "But, now that you're here … just wait. It's only going to get better."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Gryffindors."<p>

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn."

He smiled at them and clapped his hands together in front of him. "Well! After our last lesson, I'm sure you're all well-prepared to start brewing a potion, eh? I thought we'd start off this year with a simple Sleeping Draught. So, if you'll open your books to page 10, you'll see a list of all the ingredients you'll need, as well as the procedures. Please start by reading what it says."

He paused as the students began flipping through their books to find the right page. Within moments, their heads were bent over the open books. As they began to look up again, he smiled at them.

"Any questions about the procedure?"

Silence rang through the classroom.

"Good, good. Now, all of the ingredients you'll need that you don't already have in your Potions kits are here in the student cupboard. Please take a moment to assemble your ingredients."

As Lily began laying out the ingredients in the order she would need them, a sense of familiarity came over her. She looked at Dana, who was working at her table.

"I feel like I've done this before."

Dana frowned. "How? This is only our second lesson."

"I know," Lily said. "It's weird."

"Once you have your ingredients prepared, you may begin," Professor Slughorn said. "Follow the procedure as it is written in your book."

Lily shrugged and lit the fire under her cauldron, working to bring it to the level specified in the book. Slughorn made his way around the room, checking to make sure that no one was in danger of letting their fire get away from them.

Lily read over page ten again, and began slowly adding her ingredients, carefully slicing and mixing as instructed. Within minutes, her potion began to take shape in her cauldron.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she stirred it. "Look, Dana! Is this what it's supposed to look like?"

Dana looked into Lily's cauldron. "Mine is more green than yours. Is yours right?"

"I don't know," Lily said. Concern crossed her face. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Maybe I am," Dana said. "My mum is really good at making potions. I always wanted to help when I was little, but she'd never let me." She looked back into her cauldron glumly. "If this is wrong, it's all her fault for never letting me help."

"Well, my mum never …" Lily trailed off, her eyes lighting up. "Dana! That's why I feel like I've done this before!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just like cooking! Petunia and I started helping our mum cook as soon as we were tall enough to see the counter." She smiled. "I'm going to like this class. I know it."

"More work, less chatter," Professor Slughorn said as he joined Lily and Dana. "Let's see, let's see …" He bent over their cauldrons. "Stir more gently, Miss Morgan," he said. "That will set your potion right. And, Miss Evans …" His eyes widened. "This is beautiful! Exceptionally well done! Have you been practicing your potion skills at home?"

"No, sir," Lily said. "I've only ever cooked – it's very similar."

"She's Muggle-born," Dana said helpfully.

"Muggle-born," he repeated, smiling at her. "Miss Evans, I'm hosting a dinner party next Friday evening in my office. Do you think you'd like to attend?"

"Yes, of course," Lily said, surprised by the sudden invitation.

"Excellent, excellent." He leaned closer. "And, if you can convince Mr. Black to join us, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Winking at her, he continued on to check on Olivia and Kathleen's potions.

"Aren't you fancy?" Dana said, grinning at her. "Are you going to talk Sirius into going for him?"

Lily made a face. "No, thank you. I'm sure it'll be more fun without him."

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you'd turn him down," James said as they boys made their way to lunch after Potions. "He's just trying to be nice."<p>

"He's Head of Slytherin," Sirius said. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"I think you're doing the right thing," Peter said supportively. "I don't trust him."

James laughed. "That's just because he said your potion was terrible."

"It sort of was, Peter," Sirius said. "I'll give you a hand next time."

"Would you?" Peter asked. He made a face. "I can't believe he gave me extra homework. That's so unfair!"

"I don't think I like Potions," Remus said. "Slughorn's fine, but it's just kind of boring, standing around, mixing stuff together."

"How can you say that?" Sirius said. "I thought it was good fun."

"Because you were good at it," James said with a laugh.

"You weren't bad."

"Yeah, but you were better." James shifted his bag on his shoulder. "I'll have to study extra-hard to keep up with you in that class."

Sirius winked at him. "You do that. Just try to catch me."

James grinned. "I accept the challenge."

"And, I look forward to defeating you."

Remus and Peter exchanged a glance. It was shaping up to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>"You were right!"<p>

Severus looked up as Lily ran up to him in the courtyard, where he was studying for his next Transfiguration lesson. "About what?" he asked, closing his book.

"Potions was so much fun today! We got to make a Sleeping Draught! Mine put the hedgehog right to sleep."

Severus smiled at her. "I knew you'd like it. Isn't Professor Slughorn great?"

Lily nodded. "He said my potion was beautiful. He even invited me to dinner next week! Isn't that great? Are you going to go?"

Severus looked stunned. "Dinner?"

"Yeah … in his office. He even told me to …" Her face fell as she realized why her friend was so quiet. "You … weren't invited?"

Severus shook his head. "I've heard that Slughorn has a special club of students – all handpicked, all … brilliant." He looked away. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Lily touched his hand, bringing his startled eyes back to her face. "I wish you were going, too." She bit her lip. "Maybe … maybe next time, you can come. I'll talk to him."

"No," Severus said forcefully. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"I want to get in myself – not because he's doing a favor to you. I'll just work harder, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll be able to come next time," Lily said. She saw Olivia and Dana waving to her from across the courtyard. "I promised my friends I'd study with them in the library. I've got to go meet them."

Severus nodded. "I'll see you later."

Lily smiled. "See you!"

She ran across the courtyard to meet the girls, unaware of the way Severus watched her retreating back.

"Who were you talking to, Lily?" Dana asked as she joined them.

"Severus," Lily said.

"Her _boy-friend_," Olivia said in a sing-song voice.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Lily said. "He's just a friend."

"He's a Slytherin," Dana said.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said. "That's what he really wanted. Even before we got to Hogwarts, he was talking about being in Slytherin."

Dana and Olivia exchanged a look.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I know there's a lot you don't understand about wizards, Lily," Olivia said. "But, being in Slytherin …"

"_What_?" Lily asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

"Slytherins have a reputation for not liking anyone who isn't a pureblood wizard," Dana said carefully. "It's just a little odd that one of them would befriend …"

"Me?" Lily asked, flinching slightly. She was clearly stung by their words.

"I don't mean it like that!" Dana exclaimed.

"You need to talk to Sirius," Olivia said. "I have a feeling he can explain it better than we can."

"Sirius?" Lily repeated. "No, thanks. He's too annoying to talk to."

"Yeah, but …" Dana looked at Olivia.

"He's the first of his family to _not_ be in Slytherin," Olivia said. "He can explain the way they think a lot better than we can."

Lily bit her lip, weighing her decision. "Oh, okay," she finally said. "But, if he's too annoying, I'm leaving the conversation."

* * *

><p>They had only been in school for a few days when they learned that Potions was not the only subject that gave Peter trouble. Although he was becoming a friend to James as quickly as Remus and Sirius were, he was not nearly as quick or as talented as the others. The boys had offered to help him, but James and Sirius quickly regretted their generosity. Only Remus never lost patience with him.<p>

"I don't know how you do it," James said, flopping into the chair next to Remus in the common room. He had just returned from tutoring Peter in the library.

"Nice hair," Remus smiled.

James reached up to touch his hair. It was always untidy, no matter what he or his mother did to it, but now it was sticking straight up, a result of James running his hands through it in frustration.

"Look, James," Remus began, "Peter's not as clever as you."

"Or you," James interrupted. "Don't sell yourself short, Remus."

Remus waved his comment aside. "We can't all be good at everything. Some people need more help than others. I'm glad I can help Peter."

"I'm glad I can help," James said quickly. "I just wish he'd catch on a bit faster."

Remus sighed, convinced his words hadn't helped to change his friend's attitude.

"Where is Peter?" he asked.

"He and Sirius stayed in the library to go over some Potions notes," James replied. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Remus nodded. James had the patience of a saint compared to Sirius' ability to tolerate Peter's lack of knowledge. Impatient by nature, Sirius would generally give up on Peter within fifteen minutes.

As if on cue, the portrait hole swung open, and Peter and Sirius walked through it. They both looked a little disgruntled as they made their way to where James and Remus were sitting.

"Nice hair," Sirius said sarcastically, sitting down next to James.

James shrugged. "It's not going to get any better."

Remus smiled. "How'd the studying go?"

Sirius shot him a glare. "Oh, just great," he replied.

Peter clasped his hands together. "Look, I know you guys must hate tutoring me. I can do it all on my own if you'd rather not bother."

Sirius felt a surge of hope, but Remus quickly extinguished it.

"Don't be silly," he said. "We don't mind helping you."

"Yeah, let's be honest, Peter," James said. "You need our help. Besides, I think it's helpful to go over everything with you. That way we learn it better, too."

Remus and Sirius both turned to look at James in surprise. Remus was impressed. Perhaps his words had made a difference in James' attitude. Sirius looked like he was struggling between admiration and annoyance. He didn't understand how James and Remus could be so patient with Peter, and sometimes he wish he could be. But at the same time, James and Remus had just roped him into tutoring Peter indefinitely.

"Sirius?"

All four boys looked up as Lily joined them. Her hands were clasped in front of her as though she were nervous.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute." She glanced around at the other boys. "Alone."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "Okay," he said slowly, standing to walk to a secluded area of the common room with her.

James looked at Remus and Peter. "What's that all about?"

"No idea," Peter said.

Remus shrugged. "I've never seen them talk before."

"I was under the impression that her majesty didn't think too highly of us," James said.

"Her majesty?" Peter repeated, chuckling.

"Yeah," James said. "Haven't you seen the way she is? She's always acting like she's better than the rest of us – like she's too good to talk to us."

"I don't know," Remus said. "She's really close with the other girls."

"Yeah, but she completely ignores the rest of us!"

"She's not so bad," Remus said.

"She's not as good as she thinks, either."

Remus looked at James sharply, wondering what it was about Lily that had him so upset. Unless…

"James, can you go over my Transfiguration essay with me?" Remus asked.

He had a feeling that digging deeper into the conversation about Lily would leave James quite embarrassed. A change of topic – and, the distraction of James' best subject – seemed to be the safest way to go.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Sirius asked again as he and Lily sat down together.<p>

"I was talking to the girls the other day, and they thought that you might be able to help me with something," she said.

"Okay."

"You know that I'm Muggle-born, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well, I have a friend who's a Slytherin," Lily said. "And, Dana and Olivia said that it's weird that he'd be friends with … me. But, they were doing a really terrible job of explaining why, but they said you'd get it." She took a deep breath. "Can you tell me … what Slytherin is all about?"

Sirius exhaled. "They're right, you know. Slytherins don't usually want anything to do with anyone who isn't a pureblood. They call everyone else _Mudblood_ – it means that your blood is dirty because it's been mixed with non-magical blood." His face twisted slightly. "I just learned the other day that it's a really, really awful word. If anyone calls you that, Lily, ever … Don't let them get away with it."

Lily's face fell. "So, that means that –"

"I don't know of another word for it," Sirius said.

"But, the idea behind it …"

"Oh, that. It doesn't mean anything, really, unless you believe it," Sirius said. "My family have all been in Slytherin. They believe in purity of blood above everything else. They _really_ hate Muggles. It's just … how they think."

"It's like racism, I guess."

"What's that?"

"The same basic thing. It's what we have in the Muggle world. Some people hate others because they're black or another race – anything but what they are themselves."

"Huh," Sirius said. "Yeah, sounds pretty similar. Bear in mind, it can get violent. People like my family – not my parents, of course, they're too squeamish – will torture Muggles for fun. They'll go after any other non-purebloods, too."

Lily's face twisted. "That's horrible."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "That's why James and I came down so hard on your friend on the train," he added. "We've lived in this world our whole lives. Anyone who _wants_ to be in Slytherin … well, we can kind of assume why."

Lily nodded slowly and stood up. "Thanks, Sirius."

He nodded. "You're welcome."


	5. Imperfections

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay in updating this story! It's been a very busy few weeks, and time somehow got away from me. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p><em>Imperfection<em>

Lily was curled up on her bed by the time the other girls made their way to the dormitory. Kathleen looked relieved to see her.

"_There_ you are," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Right here," Lily replied. She looked at Dana and Olivia miserably. "I took your advice."

Dana and Olivia exchanged a look.

"You talked to Sirius?" Olivia asked.

Lily nodded.

Kathleen looked between them all with a frown. "What is going on? What are you talking about?"

"Lily has –" Dana began.

"I'll tell her," Lily interrupted. "I have a friend who's a Slytherin."

Kathleen's eyes widened.

"Olivia and Dana said I should talk to Sirius about what that means."

"And, did you?" Kathleen asked, sitting down on Lily's bed.

Lily nodded, tears filling her eyes. Kathleen reached for her, and Lily leaned her head against her friend's shoulder, struggling not to cry.

"What did Sirius tell you, Lily?" Olivia asked, sitting down on her other side.

"Sort of what you did – that it's weird," Lily said. "He also …" She trailed off, wiping at a tear that made its way down her cheek. "He said it's like racism."

"I guess it kind of is," Kathleen said quietly.

Olivia frowned, but Dana shook her head, discouraging the question that Olivia was clearly on the verge of asking.

"Look, Lily, not all wizards – even Slytherin wizards – think that way," Dana said.

"But, you said … and Sirius said …"

"If Severus is your friend, then that's that," Dana said. "Don't make this into something that it's not."

"Even if he is my friend …" Lily swallowed. "It's wrong to hate people. Especially for things they can't control."

"I know," Kathleen said, hugging her again.

"But …" Lily buried her face in Kathleen's shoulder. "Does _he_?"

* * *

><p>Severus spotted Lily as she and her friends crossed the Great Hall after breakfast the next morning. Hoping to say hello, he started toward her, nearly jogging as he tried to close the gap between them.<p>

"Lily!" he called. "Hey, Lily, wait up!"

She kept walking.

He slowed to a stop, frowning slightly. "I guess she didn't hear me," he muttered.

Shaking his head slightly, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and changed direction to go to his History of Magic class.

"That was rude," Olivia said bluntly.

"What was?" Lily asked.

"You heard Severus calling you. The least you could have done was to say hello."

"I didn't want to."

"It's rude," Olivia said again. "It's not like he's done something to make you angry. It's not like you had a fight. You're ignoring him for something he can't control – the very thing you were all upset about the Slytherins doing last night."

Lily stared at her, suddenly feeling terribly ashamed.

"She's right, Lil," Dana said. "It's not his fault the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin."

"I know," Lily said in a little voice. "I'll talk to him later."

* * *

><p>"What's going on with Lily?" James asked, watching from his desk as the girls made their way into Transfiguration.<p>

Peter shrugged. "I thought you didn't like Lily."

"I'm not saying I like her," James said quickly. "She just … seems upset."

"Did you do something to her?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Must you always think the worst of me?"

"Yes," the other three boys replied at once.

Sirius grinned. "That stings a bit."

Remus rolled his own eyes. "We know you talked to her last night. Today, she's all upset."

"Coincidence?" James picked up. "I think not."

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't do anything to her. She's just upset about the slimy git of a friend of hers being in Slytherin."

"Snivellus?" James asked.

"Yeah, him."

James made a face. "Why does she _care_?"

"He's her friend," Remus replied. "Of course, she'd care."

"Yes, but –"

"Good morning, Gryffindors."

Their conversation ended as Professor McGonagall stepped to the front of the room. Although her brief lecture about the spell they were going to attempt gave James time to mull over Lily and Snape's bizarre friendship, it was completely driven from his head as the feather he had to transfigure landed on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

Severus looked up from his Potions book as Lily sat down next to him in the library. "Hi," he replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you this morning," she whispered. "I was afraid I'd be late for Transfiguration if I stopped."

He frowned slightly. "I figured you didn't hear me."

She inclined her head. "No, I …" She exhaled. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

Severus nodded and shoved his book into his bag. He followed Lily out of the library and down the corridor to an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I … lied," Lily said, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry for that."

"Lied about what?"

"I did hear you," she said. "And, I knew I wasn't going to be late for Transfiguration. I just … didn't want to talk to you. And, that was rude. I'm sorry for doing it."

"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

"I … I have friends. In Gryffindor, you know."

Severus nodded, still completely lost.

"They don't understand why I'm friends with you," she said. "Or, rather, why _you're_ friends with _me_."

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?" Severus asked, even more confused than when she had started talking. "You're great, Lily. I love being your friend."

Lily allowed herself a small smile. "It's just … you're in _Slytherin_, Severus. And, I'm … my parents are _Muggles_. Those two things don't go together."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Who told you that? I never did."

"It's not like it was at home, Severus. You're not the only one who explains things about the magical world to me anymore."

"I would think that you'd believe what I tell you," he said a bit stiffly. "I told you a long time ago that it didn't matter –"

"And, I've learned differently," Lily said, cutting him off. Her eyes narrowed. "So, really, _you_ lied to _me_."

"I was just trying to …" Severus' cheeks flushed scarlet. "Who told you that? Those Gryffindor girls?"

"Yes," Lily said slowly.

"But, they're not the only ones!" Severus exclaimed. "Tell me who, Lily! Who convinced you that we can't be friends?"

"I didn't say that!" Lily cried. "I still want to be your friend! It's just … after what Sirius told me, I got worried!"

"Sirius Black?" Severus' eyes glittered angrily. "Jealous, is he? Ashamed, now that he's the first in his family _not_ to be in Slytherin?"

"Not at all," Lily said. "He doesn't want anything to do with Slytherin House, or anyone in it."

"And, he's told you that that's the best way to be."

"He explained to me that your House is opposed to … people like me."

"That doesn't mean that I am."

The fact that he couldn't even defend his House made Lily sad. She bit her lip.

"Lily, listen," Severus said. "We can't do anything about how we're Sorted. It's … destiny, I guess. Are you really going to be angry with me over something that I can't control?"

"No," Lily said. "That's what the girls told me I was doing. That's why I came to apologize. I am sorry for ignoring you. And, I'm sorry for being upset about what House you're in. You're right; it's our destiny. Isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Lily nodded. "Okay, then."

"So," Severus said slowly, "friends?" He held out his hand.

Lily grinned, and took his hand, using it to pull him into a hug. "Friends."

Severus hugged her tightly, his smile that she couldn't see lighting up the room.

* * *

><p>"So, did you straighten everything out with Severus?" Kathleen asked as she and Dana joined Lily and Olivia at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.<p>

"Yes," Lily replied, smiling. "Everything's good now."

"Good," Olivia said with a giggle. "He can go back to being your boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my –"

"_Sure_, he's not."

Lily shook her head. "You are so annoying. You're as bad as Sirius."

Olivia grinned and helped herself to another piece of toast. "It's good to have everything back to normal."

At the other end of the table, James watched the girls talking. Lost in scattered thoughts, it was a moment before Sirius' question registered.

"How are you coming on Flitwick's essay?"

"Done," Remus replied. "I finished it last night."

James looked scandalized. "It's not due for two more days! Why do it so early?"

"Why save it until the last minute?" Remus shot back.

"James!" Peter sat down heavily next to James. His breathing was labored, as though he had run to the Great Hall. "Flying lessons are today!"

"Really?" James grinned. "Excellent!"

"And you'll help me learn to fly?"

"Of course," James said. "I said I would, didn't I? When are the lessons?"

"After lunch. We're with the Slytherins."

Sirius laughed. "Brilliant! We'll get to see that git Snape on a broomstick. I hope his greasy hands can hold on."

James laughed with him. "Oh, this could be more fun than I thought."

Remus frowned. "What has Snape done to you?"

"Have you met him?" James asked.

"Yes . . ."

"Enough said," Sirius grinned.

Peter laughed, but Remus frowned again. He looked away from his friends, studying his open Transfiguration book without actually seeing it. If James, Sirius, and Peter were this cruel to Snape for no good reason, what would they say if they found out about him? That could never happen. He'd never say a word.

"Don't look like that," James said. "We're not bad people, Remus. I swear."

Remus attempted a weak smile.

"All right, Remus, look," Sirius said. "It's … he's a Slytherin, you know? I just can't like anyone from that House."

Remus nodded slowly. At least that explanation had something behind it. Knowing the sort of family Sirius came from, it made all the sense in the world.

Adam approached them with a grin. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Adam."

"How's everything going for you?"

"Great," James smiled.

"Perfect," Sirius grinned.

"Good to hear," Adam replied. "Look, Remus, Dumbledore wants to see you during lunch break today."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Adam frowned. "I don't remember your name being Remus. I'm sure it's none of our business." He turned back to Remus. "Anyway, Remus, McGonagall told me to let you know."

"Thanks," Remus said weakly. He was sure he knew what this was about, but there was no way he was going to tell his new friends. He sighed softly. The full moon - his first full moon at Hogwarts - was only three days away.

* * *

><p>Remus refused to go to the Gryffindor table with the other boys for lunch. Rather, he went to the staff table, where Professor McGonagall was sitting alone.<p>

"Professor, I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore," he said.

McGonagall looked at him over her square glasses. "Right, Lupin. I'll take you to his office."

Remus nodded, and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"You know, I've been very pleased with your progress this year," she said.

Remus smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"You're going to be an excellent wizard," she continued. "As long as you can deal with certain pressures, you'll do very well for yourself."

Remus nodded silently. He had been dealing with "certain pressures" since the age of six.

They arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the password, and gargoyle guarding it sprang to life, revealing a moving staircase. McGonagall ushered Remus on, then climbed on behind him. At last, they arrived at Dumbledore's office door, which was standing open.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said with a smile, leaving his seat behind his desk to greet his guests.

"Hello, Professor," Remus said.

"Please, sit down. You, too, Minerva." Dumbledore pulled up a chair for himself, and sat down across from Remus.

It was somehow comforting to sit with Dumbledore without the desk between them. It reminded Remus of the visit they had had that summer – of the happiest moment in his young memory.

"Remus, this is Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, indicating the room's fourth occupant. "She is our school nurse."

Remus nodded politely. He had seen Madam Pomfrey before, but had not known her name or position.

"I'm sure you know why you are here," Dumbledore said, resting his long fingers together.

Remus nodded again. "It's only a few days until the full moon."

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "Now, as I told you and your parents during our meeting over the summer, certain precautions must be taken to ensure the safety of the other students."

Remus' expression turned sorrowful. He hated that everyone thought of him as a danger to others, and hated even more that he had to admit to himself that it was true.

"We have taken steps to ensure that you and others will be safe," Dumbledore continued, watching him closely. He stood up. "Come here."

Remus followed Dumbledore to the window. Dumbledore pointed out a tree a little way from the castle.

"Do you see that tree?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's called a Whomping Willow. Its branches will move to attack anyone who comes close enough to make it feel threatened. We've planted it this year to guard the secret tunnel that leads to a building where you can transform. The building is secluded, and you will be alone, so there should be no danger."

"How will I get past the branches?"

"There is a knot at the base of the tree. If you press it, the branches will freeze."

"I see."

"Professor McGonagall will come to Gryffindor Tower to collect you on the night of the full moon each month at five o'clock. She will escort you outside, where Madam Pomfrey will meet you. She will escort you to the Willow, and will bring you back to the castle in the morning. You will, of course, be excused from your classes the day after the full moon.

"Only Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and I know this entire plan. The other teachers know of your particular challenge, of course, and that we are dealing with it safely. I don't want more people to know than necessary."

Remus nodded. "I won't tell anyone, Professor."

"You gave me your word over the summer, Remus. I trust you."

Remus allowed himself a small smile.

Dumbledore smiled. "Professor McGonagall tells me you are doing very well in your classes."

"I'm trying to, sir."

"Your best efforts are certainly leading you to success. I ask you to show that same sort of dedication in dealing with your circumstances. You have been given a curse, which you must overcome. Your mind is certainly strong enough."

He paused, and studied the young boy over his half-moon glasses. When he spoke again, it was softly, with compassion and concern in his voice. "Good luck, Remus."


	6. High Flying

A/N: I've had this almost done for almost a week. It was just so hard to go from "almost done" to "done." I hope you like the way it worked out!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p><em>High Flying<em>

Remus skipped the rest of the lunch period. He didn't want his friends bombarding him with questions he could not answer. Rather than returning to the Great Hall, he went to the library. He was surprised to see how many people – mostly older students who had more demanding classes – had either skipped or left lunch early to go to the library.

He managed to find an empty table in a secluded corner. He sat down and slowly pulled his Defense Against the Dark Arts book from his bag. He opened it on the table in front of him and looked at it intently, pretending to read.

As the clock ticked toward the end of lunch, Remus' dread of the upcoming full moon was replaced with panic. His friends would notice that he was gone for the weekend. What could he possibly tell them to explain away his absence?

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Remus looked up at the whispered question, and saw that he wasn't the only first year in the library during lunch. He nodded at the pretty girl from Ravenclaw that he vaguely remembered from the Sorting.

She sat down and took out her Astronomy homework. She started working on it, then looked up at Remus.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Fine."

"It's just … you haven't turned a page in your book."

"I'm a slow reader."

She frowned and went back to her homework. She had only answered one question when she looked at him again.

"I'm Laura, by the way."

He managed to smile politely. "I'm Remus."

"Do you need -?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Laura went back to her homework again, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I hope Remus is all right," Peter said as they walked to the Quidditch pitch for their flying lessons.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine," James said vaguely. His mind was already soaring through the air on a broomstick.

"A meeting with Dumbledore, though? That's pretty serious," Peter pressed.

"Well, we'll see him in class," Sirius said. "We can ask him about it then."

They arrived at the field before anyone else. The broomsticks were lined up on the grass, waiting to be flown. James felt the excitement course through him.

"Come on, we want to get decent brooms," he said.

Remus appeared at the last possible moment, and took the broomstick Sirius was holding for him.

"What did -?" Sirius began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please!" Professor Aves, the flying instructor and Quidditch advisor, called.

"Shhh," James warned.

Professor Aves showed them how to properly mount and grip the broom. James was practically bouncing up and down with excitement and impatience. He wanted to fly, not to hold the broomstick. Then he glanced at Peter, who was next to him.

"Peter, be careful," he muttered. "If you grip it like that, you're going to fall off."

"What should I do?" he asked nervously.

"You should - here, look."

James began to adjust Peter's grip, hoping to spare his friend the embarrassment of being corrected in front of the class. Professor Aves made sure to let the class know who was doing what wrong.

At long last, they were instructed to kick off. James shot up higher and faster than anyone. As Professor Aves showed them different maneuvers, James performed them with him. Peter watched him admiringly, Sirius with amusement, and Remus with concern. As James had rather expected, their Slytherin classmates gave him evil looks. However, to his surprise, Lily had an expression of disgust on her face that rivaled the Slytherins' as she watched him. He descended closer to her, and she looked up at him.

"Show off," she muttered.

James' heart fell even quicker than his broom as he landed with the rest of the class. After leaving his broom, he joined his friends.

"Why so upset?" Sirius asked, looking at James' downcast face.

"Yeah, James, you were brilliant!" Peter exclaimed.

"Look," Sirius began, "I know Snape didn't fall, but there will be other classes. We'll have plenty of opportunities to laugh at him!"

James coaxed forth a smile, his eyes still on Lily. "Sure."

Remus cast around for a way to cheer up his friend. "Look, James, didn't you want to ask about borrowing broomsticks to practice?"

"Oh, yeah!" James brightened instantly. "Come on, let's go talk to Aves."

With James in the lead, the four boys crossed to where Professor Aves was collecting their brooms. James glanced at his friends, who gave him encouraging smiles.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes?" Professor Aves looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We wanted to see if we could borrow some broomsticks so we could practice flying. We want to try out for the Quidditch team next year, and we wanted to stay in shape …" James trailed off uncertainly.

"I wouldn't think you would need the practice, Potter," the professor said coldly. "My answer is no."

James' jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said no," Professor Aves repeated. "You obviously don't need the practice. Perhaps if you want to help your friends, you could do so in class, rather than showing off."

James felt his mouth fall open again. Remus, realizing James was incapable of speech, took over.

"Thanks, Professor," he said. "Come on, James."

He and Sirius practically dragged their friend away, both surprised by his disappointment. They had obviously underestimated how much James loved to fly.

"He called me a show off," James muttered.

"Shake it off, James," Sirius said. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Just like Lily did," James added.

"Why should you care?" Sirius asked. "I've never even seen you _talk_ to Lily – not for any length of time."

"I'm not a show off!" James snapped. "My mother would _kill_ me if she thought I was showing off at school!"

"So, then, quit showing off," Remus said.

James stared at him.

"Professor Aves didn't ask you to help him demonstrate everything," Remus said. "You just did it."

"So, you think I'm a show off, too."

"I think you were way too excited to fly."

James couldn't help but smile. "I was … a bit."

"I'm thrilled that James isn't a show off, but if we can't use the brooms, I'll never get this flying thing down," Peter moaned, bringing the other three boys back to their pressing dilemma.

A hint of a smile floated across James' face. "Get this flying thing _down_?" he repeated. "I think we've found your problem, Peter. You want to go _up_ when you fly."

Peter made a face at him, but Sirius laughed.

"Don't pay any attention to Potter," he said. "You'll be fine, Peter. I have a plan."

"Ooh," James grinned. "This is going to be good."

Remus looked from Sirius to James, his eyes widening at the looks on their faces. Now he had one more thing to be nervous about.

* * *

><p>"If you keep making that face, it'll stick that way."<p>

Lily looked up at Olivia with a frown. "What?"

Olivia sat down next to her in the common room. "Spill."

"What are you on about?"

"You're frowning at the fire for no particular reason," Olivia said. "What's bothering you?"

Lily shook her head. "It's stupid."

"So, tell me anyway."

Lily sighed. "I'm … James Potter is an idiot!"

Olivia laughed. "Why?"

"Did you see how he was in flying lessons today?"

"Brilliant?" Olivia offered. "I was planning to try out for the Quidditch team next year, but I'm not sure I'll make it if I have to fly against him."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Not brilliant! Watching him showing off like that … it was … embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing?" Olivia looked bewildered. "Why?"

"I … don't know," Lily said, slowly calming down. "I just … felt really embarrassed."

"For him?"

"Maybe," Lily said slowly. "I mean … flying along with the teacher? That's ridiculous. He made himself look like an idiot, and all of Gryffindor with him."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

Olivia sighed. "You've never really liked him, though. It's not like this is new."

"You're right." Lily shook her head. "There's no rule that says we have to be friends with everyone in our House, right?"

Olivia smiled. "Not that I know of."

"Good." She glanced at the clock. "I'm going to try to get some homework done before dinner. Want to work with me?"

Olivia laughed. "No. Enjoy that one all by yourself."

* * *

><p>"So what did Dumbledore want?"<p>

"What?" Remus asked nervously, hoping to buy himself some time.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius repeated as the boys made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh," Remus said quickly, calling to mind the story he had fabricated once Laura had stopped trying to talk to him. "He said my mother is ill, and that I have to go visit her."

The three boys' faces instantly showed concern.

"Is she really that sick?" James asked softly.

"So they said." Remus felt horrible about lying to his friends, but he couldn't tell the truth. Aside from the fact that he had promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell anyone, he knew that the other boys would abandon him if they knew what he was. He couldn't lose his friends.

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked.

"Friday evening," Remus replied. "Professor McGonagall is going to come and get me. I'll be back Sunday, I guess."

"You'll be gone all weekend?" Sirius asked in dismay.

James shot him a look. "Sirius, his mum's ill," he hissed.

"Right. Sorry, Remus." He gave a small smile. "Well, we'll just have to enact my plan sooner."

"What plan is that?"

"My plan to get the broomsticks." His eyes were shining with excitement.

James' eyes lit up with the same excitement. "And how do you propose we retrieve the said broomsticks?"

Sirius and Remus laughed at James' statement. Peter looked nervous, but managed a smile.

Sirius stopped laughing and grinned. "I propose we borrow the broomsticks."

Remus shook his head. "Aves already said no."

"Aves doesn't need to know that we've borrowed them."

Remus' eyes widened. He looked almost horrified. "You want us to _steal_ them?"

"Remus, Remus. I said _borrow_, not _steal_."

"We'll return them," James said, quickly catching on. "Once we've flown them a bit, of course."

"How are we going to do that?" Peter asked.

"We know where Aves keeps them locked up," Sirius said. "It's really just a matter of nerve."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Remus said. "We're going to steal four broomsticks, to fly them, then to return them - all without getting caught?"

"That's the idea," Sirius said cheerfully.

James grinned. "Excellent, Sirius! What's the plan?"

While Sirius talked, Remus grew more and more nervous. By the time Sirius had outlined the entire plan from start to finish, both he and James wore identical grins.

"When are we going to do it?" James asked.

"Tonight," Sirius replied promptly.

"Tonight?" Remus exclaimed. "Why would we do it tonight?"

"No time like the present," James said enthusiastically.

"But what if they need the broomsticks tonight?" Remus asked, determined to be the voice of reason.

"They won't," Sirius said confidently. "I've already checked the schedule. There's no flying lessons or Quidditch practice until Friday afternoon. Now, Friday would have been my first choice, but we'll move it to tonight."

"Why Friday?" Peter asked.

"Once the flying lessons and practices are over, no one will be likely to want to use the brooms again." Sirius grinned. "But tonight will work just as well."

"We'll have to wait until well after dark," James said sagely, as though he broke rules every day. "We don't want to be seen."

* * *

><p>"When can we go?"<p>

"Peter, stop it," James hissed. "Just try to concentrate on the assignment."

Peter gave him a look of disgust.

"I know, I'd rather not be doing Transfiguration, either," James conceded. "But if we're too loud, we're going to be kicked out of the library."

"Why couldn't we stay in the common room with Sirius and Remus?"

"It would be too obvious if we all left together." James felt like they had been over that point fifty times. _And now you agree, Peter_, he thought. _Agree with me, just like you did every other time._

"But why would it be obvious?" Peter protested.

James' eyes widened in surprise. Peter never protested. "What do you mean?"

"We always leave together. Why would it be obvious that we were up to something if we all left together?"

James stared at him in amazement. "What do you mean?" he asked again, incapable of saying anything else.

"Don't you think it's more obvious that only Sirius and Remus are there? Won't it seem weird that we're not all together?"

James stared, his mouth open. Peter, who was nearly as nervous as Remus about breaking the rules, was making suggestions for their plan? Peter, who could barely understand his homework without help, was independently making suggestions that made sense?

"Peter," he finally said weakly, "why didn't you bring this up before?"

Peter shrugged. "I thought you and Sirius had it under control. You acted like you didn't need my help."

While James was still trying to formulate a response, Sirius and Remus walked into the library. They both craned their necks, looking for their friends.

"Over here," James hissed, waving his arms to attract their attention.

Sirius noticed him, and nudged Remus, pointing in their direction. Remus looked up, and smiled at them. The two boys crossed the room, and sat down at James and Peter's table.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Absolutely," James replied, glad to be freed from talking to Peter. "Are you?"

"Yes," Sirius said. Remus nodded, but looked noncommittal.

"How are we going to do this?" James asked. He glanced at Peter. "Peter thinks it would be less obvious if we all go together. People are used to seeing us together, so it might seem suspicious if we go separately."

"Peter said that?" Sirius asked, looking from James to Peter as though unsure whether or not he should believe that the idea had truly come from Peter.

"Yes," James said firmly. "And, I think it makes sense."

Sirius frowned, thinking through what James had said.

"I agree," Remus said softly, yet with confidence.

Sirius and James looked at him in shock. Remus was agreeing?

"You agree?" Sirius asked in surprise.

James stared from Remus to Peter as though he were stunned. First Peter dared to speak his mind - to the benefit of the group - and then Remus agreed to rule breaking? Although he had not said a word to argue against their plan, James and Sirius had known that Remus had been silently disapproving all day. Now, apparently, he had had a change of heart.

"Yes," Remus said, this time with more conviction. "I agree."

"Really?" James asked, still obviously reeling from the night's surprises.

"Really," Remus repeated. "Look, I don't like the idea of us stealing stuff –"

"Borrowing!" Sirius interrupted.

"But, I like the idea of us getting caught even less," Remus finished, ignoring Sirius. "The more we can do to increase our chances of getting away with this, the better."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, he spoke rather loudly, and they were promptly dismissed from the library. James and Peter gathered their Transfiguration books and notes, and shoved them into their bags.

"What should we do with this stuff?" James asked as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Take it back to Gryffindor Tower," Sirius said. "That way, we can leave together, to cut down on the suspicion," he finished, glancing at Peter and Remus.

Twenty minutes later, the four boys were leaving the common room. No one paid attention as they headed toward the portrait hole. James glanced back as they climbed out.

"I can't believe no one cares what we're doing! All that effort for nothing!"

"I think it's a good thing," Remus said. "The less attention we get, the better."

"But –"

"Come on," Sirius interrupted. "Let's go get those brooms before someone else does."

"Yeah, so many people want to steal brooms and fly them in the middle of the night," Remus said sarcastically.

James laughed. "You never know, Remus. Someone else might just be as inspired as Sirius, and have the same brilliant idea."

"Come on," Sirius said again. "Keep your voices down, you two. It's after curfew."

"Since when?" Peter asked, looking at his watch.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the grandfather clock they were passing chimed, alerting them to the late hour. James, Remus, and Peter all jumped, and Sirius grinned.

"I can tell time, Pettigrew. Come on, we've got to find a back way to the Quidditch pitch. We can't go in full view of everyone."

They wandered around the castle, looking for "shortcuts," as James called them. None of them actually saved them any time, but several turns did save them from being caught as a professor walked by patrolling the halls. At last, they made it out of the castle.

"Come on, we've got to be quick," Sirius muttered as they darted from the cover of one tree to the next on the way to the field. He glanced up at the sky, where the moon hung, nearly full. "If the moon wasn't so bright, this would be going so much better."

Remus trembled as he, too, looked up.

They finally made it to the Quidditch office, where the broomsticks were kept. James tried to turn the doorknob, but it refused to move.

"It's locked," he stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Sirius replied sarcastically. "Honestly, you'd think that you'd never seen a wand before. Move." He shoved James out of his way, pulling out his own wand. "_Alohomora_."

The door swung open, revealing the Quidditch office. Remus, James, and Peter all stared at Sirius.

"What?" he asked. "You've never seen that spell before?"

Remus shook his head. "I just can't believe they didn't have a stronger locking charm on the door. I mean, anyone can break in."

"As we're about to. Come on," James said, stepping over the threshold. He made a beeline for the brooms, and began selecting the best ones for them to use.

The other boys followed behind him, looking over the broomsticks for themselves. Sirius and Remus selected their own, but Peter waited for James to hand him a broomstick.

"Are we all ready?" James asked, looking to be sure that everyone had a broom.

"Looks like," Remus said.

"Good," Sirius said. "Let's go before someone notices the door is open."

"Believe me, I think someone is far more likely to notice four boys flying around the Quidditch pitch than an open door," Remus said.

"Don't spoil the fun!" Sirius said, laughing. "Let's go."

The four boys left, closing the door behind them. They walked the short distance to the field, where James went over the finer points of flying with Peter. While he was talking, Sirius mounted his broom.

"Come on, Remus, let's show James that we know what we're doing!" He kicked off, shooting up into the air.

Remus sighed, then kicked off, quickly catching up to him.

"Hey, you're good!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm just proving that I know what I'm doing!" Remus shot back.

Sirius laughed. "Are you watching, Potter? Lupin and I can fly as well as you!"

"Try me!" James shouted. "Come on, Peter, let's go."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"You are. You'll be fine."

"I don't know …"

"Come on, Peter. I'm not going to let you fail." James grinned. "Besides, if you get into trouble, we'll bail you out."

James kicked off, leaving Peter no choice but to follow.

The four boys darted around the pitch, racing, and trying different tricks. Finally, even Peter had mastered the basics of flying.

"We'd better go in," James said at last. "If we fall asleep in History of Magic tomorrow morning, everyone will know we've been up to something."

"We wouldn't be the first to fall asleep in History of Magic," Sirius said with a grin.

"No, James is right," Remus said. "It's really late."

"Oh, all right. You win," Sirius conceded.

They returned to the ground, and walked back to the Quidditch office with their broomsticks. They carefully put them exactly where they had been, making sure nothing was out of place. Sirius relocked the door as they left, and they began their halting run back up to the castle.

Once inside, they darted through the halls, trying to make as little noise as possible. They took as many of the "shortcuts" as they could remember, and found a few more. They reached Gryffindor Tower, where the Fat Lady gave them a reproving look.

"And where have we been?" she asked, frowning down at them.

"Valoroso," James replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

She scowled, and swung open for them to enter.

"We made it!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked into the common room. He grinned, looking quite proud of them all. "Mischief managed!"

Remus looked at him sharply. "We were lucky."

"Don't ruin my moment, Lupin," Sirius replied. "And, don't even try to tell me that you didn't have fun."

Remus smiled helplessly. "Yeah, it was fun.

"And it took your mind off your mother, didn't it?" James said with a smile.

Remus' face fell. James was right. He had forgotten all about his "mother" while they had been busy breaking the rules. But now thoughts of all that awaited him on Friday night returned in full force.

"I'm sorry," James said as he saw the look of torment on his friend's face. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's all right. I have to deal with it, don't I?" Remus smiled a bit sadly. "And, you're right. I haven't thought about it in ages."

"See?" Sirius grinned. "Breaking the rules is a good thing."

Remus smiled almost reluctantly. "Come on. We should get to bed."

They made their way up to their dormitory silently. Remus looked as though he wanted to say something, but waited until they were all in bed.

"I've decided something," he said at last.

"What's that?" James asked.

Remus drew a deep breath. "You know I don't really like breaking the rules. But, I really did have fun tonight. And it did take my mind off . . . things. So, it's definitely worth the risk. And I'm in for the next adventure."

Sirius' eyes took on a shine. "So, there will be more adventures, then?"

"Oh, we're not leaving this at one adventure," James declared. "That was way too much fun."

"And, we got away with it!" Peter enthused. "I can't wait for the next one!

"We'll have to start planning," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus grinned back. It was wonderful to be included. It was wonderful to have friends.


	7. Identity

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this one.

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p><em>Identity<em>

"Hey, James, did you finish the Transfiguration essay?"

James stared into his juice, apparently unable to hear his friend's question.

"James! Hey, James!" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James' face.

James shook his head slightly and looked at his friend. "Huh?"

"Eloquent," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Did you finish the essay for McGonagall?"

"Yeah, here," James said, shoving it at him.

Remus frowned. "Are you okay, James?"

"Yeah," James said. Then, a look came over his face as though he had made a decision. "No," he said. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Lily."

"What about her?"

"Wait," Sirius said before James could answer Peter's question. "This isn't still about her thinking you're a show-off, is it?

"Yeah," James admitted.

"You need to get over it," Sirius said. "She's probably forgotten all about it – so, you should, too."

"But, what if she hasn't?"

Remus exhaled. "Look, if it bothers you that much, why don't you go talk to her? Tell her that you're not really a show-off."

"Hey, that's a good idea!"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, looking between his friends nervously. "That has very high potential to turn out badly."

"Why?" James asked. "If Sirius is right, and she's over it …"

"Of course, I'm right," Sirius said. "I'll even go with you to talk to her – for moral support."

James smiled and stood up, abandoning the last of his dinner. He started to walk down the table to where the girls normally sat, but only Dana and Olivia were there.

"Hi," he said as he approached them. "Do you know where Lily is?"

"She and Kathleen were going to the library to work on some homework," Dana said.

"I think she went back to the common room to get her books," Olivia added.

"Thanks!"

James took off with Sirius at his heels.

Olivia and Dana looked at each other.

"Well," Dana said, "that was … short."

Olivia giggled. "Do you think he has a crush on Lily?"

"Oh-o," Dana giggled. "Looks like her _friend_ from Slytherin has some competition!"

* * *

><p>Lily had already left Gryffindor Tower by the time James and Sirius reached it. Sirius shook his head.<p>

"She's not here."

"They said she was going to the library," James said, already heading for the portrait hole again.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sirius said as he followed James out. "Next time Remus makes a suggestion, Remus goes on the wild goose chase."

"Shut it," James said as they turned a corner. "Hey! There she is!"

He began to speed up, leaving Sirius trailing behind at a much slower pace. "Lily! Hey, Lily, wait up!"

Lily stopped and turned at the sound of her name. When she saw James running toward her, she rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Potter?" she asked impatiently.

James looked at her in surprise. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"You," she replied bluntly.

James' mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Look, Potter, I don't have time to talk to you. I'm late to meet Kathleen to do our Charms homework –"

"Great!" James interrupted. "I wanted to ask you some questions about it … you're much better at Charms than I am, and –"

"Go away, Potter."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you're annoying," she said simply.

With that, she turned and headed toward the library, where Kathleen was waiting for her. James stood rooted in his spot, staring after her. Sirius finally caught up to him.

"So," he began, "how did it go?"

James turned to look at him and wordlessly shook his head.

"That well, huh?"

"She said I'm annoying. So, now she thinks I'm a show-off _and_ that I'm annoying!"

"Might be time to give it a rest, mate," Sirius said.

"No," James said. "Now I _really_ need to prove who I am."

* * *

><p>Lily and Kathleen had barely gotten to work when Olivia and Dana joined them. They sat down across from the other girls with knowing smiles.<p>

"I thought you were both done with the Charms assignment already," Kathleen whispered.

"We are," Dana affirmed.

"We want to talk to Lily," Olivia said.

"Here?" Lily asked.

Dana and Olivia nodded.

"We just talked to James," Olivia whispered in a sing-song voice.

"And?" Lily asked, already feeling annoyed.

"We think he _likes_ you," Dana said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Too bad for him, then. I don't like him."

"Do you mean you don't like him, or you don't _like_ him, like him?" Olivia asked.

"I don't like him. At all."

The other girls looked surprised.

"Why not?" Dana asked.

"He's annoying."

"Seriously?" Olivia asked. "That's the best you can do?"

"He seems nice, Lil," Kathleen said.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, girls." She looked down at her book, then back up at them. "Can we just get back to work now? Please?"

"Okay."

Olivia and Dana rose slowly, and left Lily and Kathleen to their homework.

"I don't think he's that bad," Dana whispered as they walked across the library.

"No, neither do I," Olivia agreed. She smiled. "Come on. Let's go see if the guys are in the common room. I'll bet they'd be up for a game of Exploding Snap."

Dana nodded, and the two girls went back to Gryffindor Tower in search of their new friends.

* * *

><p>"So, it's tonight, huh?"<p>

Lily nodded as she brushed her long hair. "It's tonight."

"Are you nervous?" Dana asked.

"Kind of," Lily said. "I don't know what to expect."

"My brother was in the Slug Club," Olivia said. She rolled her eyes. "He's such an overachiever. Anyway, he said Slughorn was really great about dinners and fancy events. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Lily nodded slowly. "I suppose. I just wish you girls were coming, too."

"I guess we're not special enough," Kathleen said with a smile.

"Don't say that," Lily said. "You're all very special."

"_You're_ the special one," Kathleen said. "Even Slughorn can see that."

Lily blushed a deep shade of red. "I still wish you'd be there. Even if Sirius were going, I'd feel better. At least then I'd know someone."

"New friends aren't such a bad thing," Olivia said.

Lily nodded. "You're right." She finally put down her brush. "How do I look?"

Olivia grinned. "Ready for a party."

Lily smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Have fun!"

The girls' warm wishes followed Lily out of her dormitory and into the common room. She was met at the portrait hole by another girl, a second year whose name she had not yet learned. Lily paused to let her leave the common room first.

"Thanks," the girl said. She climbed out, and glanced back as Lily followed her. "Where you off to this evening?"

"Oh," Lily said, blushing again, "I'm going to see Professor Slughorn."

The girl's eyes lit up. "You've been invited to join the Slug Club!"

"Well … yes, I suppose."

"I started going to his dinners last year," she said. "I'm Mary MacDonald."

Lily smiled. "I'm Lily Evans."

"It's so great that you're going!" Mary said as they fell into step together. "The only other Gryffindors are all in fifth year or above – they don't like to hang out with a second year like me. It's going to be so much more fun this year with a friend!"

Lily beamed. "I was so worried about going because I wouldn't know anyone."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. But, Professor Slughorn is great. You'll love the parties."

"That's what I've heard."

"Come on – over here."

Lily followed Mary to the entrance to Slughorn's office, where the party would be held. Mary opened the door, and, glancing at Lily to make sure she was following, entered the room.

Lily could hardly believe it was a professor's office. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, with squishy chairs and a sofa that reminded her of the ones in Gryffindor Tower pulled around it. A large table stood apart from the quaint scene, already set with heavy silver that would remind Sirius far too much of home.

"He tries to represent a little of all the Houses," Mary explained in a hushed voice. "Fireplace like in Gryffindor, table like in Slytherin, library like in Ravenclaw," she nodded toward the bookcases and desks, "and paintings like in Hufflepuff."

Lily looked up at the beautiful paintings that graced the walls. She nodded, too amazed to speak.

"Everyone feels at home this way, you know?"

Lily nodded again.

"Ah!" Professor Slughorn had finally noticed them. "Welcome, girls, welcome! I think we're all here – let's sit down."

Lily stayed close to Mary as they walked to the table; the girls found two seats together without too much trouble. Lily was surprised to see that it was a rather small group; only about fifteen others were gathered around the table.

The conversation flowed easily, even if it was dominated by Slughorn. He asked all the newest members of his "club" to tell him about their backgrounds; he asked probing questions as he learned more about them.

"Miss Evans, tell us about your family," Slughorn said. "Are they all wizards?"

"No, sir," she said. "They're Muggles."

She saw the looks that several of the older students exchanged, but chose to ignore them. Remembering what Sirius had told her about intolerance and her own parallels with racism, she had expected a reaction filled with prejudice and hatred.

"Muggles!" he exclaimed. "Fascinating! And, how do you find the wizarding lifestyle here at Hogwarts?"

"Amazing, sir," she replied with utter honesty.

He smiled. "Well, you certainly are a very talented witch, Miss Evans. I'm sure we can expect great things from you."

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, and Peter sat in the common room with Remus, waiting for McGonagall to come for him. Remus fidgeted with the straps of his bag.<p>

"You know, you guys don't have to wait with me. If there's something else you'd rather do, feel free."

"No, we'll stay," James replied. "I don't have anything else to do."

Sirius laughed. "He's just mad that Lily didn't say hello to him today."

"Did I ask your opinion?" James said peevishly.

"You've got to get over it, mate," Sirius said. "She never says hello to you. I'd even say she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. In fact, I believe _she_ says she doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

James frowned, and looked to the other boys for support. Peter shrugged, at a loss for words.

"You have to admit, you're fighting a losing battle," Remus said.

James sighed. "It's not that easy. I can't give up. I don't like the idea of her thinking I'm a bad person."

Professor McGonagall appeared in the common room, ending their conversation. "Mr. Lupin, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Professor." Remus stood, lifting his bag, and turned to say goodbye to his friends. "I'll see you guys on Sunday."

"Tell your mum we said to feel better," James said.

"Good luck," Sirius said solemnly.

"Safe trip," Peter added.

Remus nodded his thanks. "Bye, then."

Professor McGonagall waited until they were in the hall before speaking. "You told them that your mother is ill?"

"Yes. I had to have a reason for being gone."

She nodded. "That is a story you can use again, you know. Very clever, Lupin.

Remus nodded. He wasn't very inclined to converse, and was thankful that McGonagall did not speak again until they were outside, where Madam Pomfrey was waiting, holding a long stick in her hands.

"This is where I leave you," McGonagall said. "Good luck, Lupin."

"Thank you."

With one last almost strained smile, McGonagall turned away, disappearing into the gathering darkness of dusk.

"Right this way," Madam Pomfrey said, leading Remus away from the castle. "Is there anything we can get for you to make this more comfortable?"

"Nothing I can think of," Remus admitted. "There's not much that can make it more comfortable, is there?"

"Nothing we've heard of yet," Madam Pomfrey said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But we'll keep looking."

Remus nodded.

They reached the Willow, which immediately began to lash its branches, trying to keep them at bay. Madam Pomfrey used her stick to freeze the tree, and led Remus to the tunnel's entrance. It was nearly impossible to spot unless you knew exactly where to look.

"Come along," she said, leading the way down the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel, Remus could see a patch of light. As they drew closer, he realized it was the entrance to a house. Madam Pomfrey climbed out of the tunnel into a furnished living room.

"Welcome to your home for one night a month," she said as Remus climbed out behind her.

"Where are we?" Remus asked, looking around in amazement.

"A house just outside of Hogsmeade," Madam Pomfrey replied. "No one lives close enough to worry about, and Dumbledore ordered the windows and doors barred. No one can get in."

"There's a locking charm on them?"

"The strongest Dumbledore could produce."

Remus nodded. "Good."

"I believe we've thought of everything. You just make yourself at home. Remember, if there's anything you need, let one of us know."

Remus nodded again. He had nodded so much he was beginning to feel like his head was permanently bobbing. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't mention it, dear. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, she disappeared down the tunnel, leaving Remus alone. He sighed, and dropped his bag onto the nearest chair.

"_Make yourself at home_," he muttered. "Yeah, some home. Boarded windows and doors so no one can even see me." He looked down at his hands. They were still human, but not for much longer, he was sure. "People fear you, Remus. No one wants to be around you during the full moon - nor the rest of the time, if they know what you are. Get over it."

The moon, which had been rising in the sky, appeared from behind a cloud. Bars of its light appeared in the room, hitting Remus. His last thought before he transformed was thankfulness that he had friends he could return to when it was all over. Then the pain took over as his body turned itself into his own greatest nightmare and fear. He was alone to deal with the monster he had become.


	8. Misadventure

A/N: I hope you enjoy this installment! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p><em>Misadventure<em>

On Saturday morning, Madam Pomfrey once again made the journey to the house hidden by the Whomping Willow. The tunnel was still and quiet, just as she had left it the night before.

"Remus?" she called softly as she stepped out of the tunnel and into the house. "Where are you, dear?"

Silence met her ears. She began to walk through the house, searching for him. Her eyes widened at the sight of the broken furniture. She shook her head slightly.

"Such a sweet boy … to have this curse …" She continued muttering to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Remus was there, lying on the floor. His skin was deathly pale, and covered in gashes and bite marks. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. Madam Pomfrey stared at him for a moment, letting herself absorb what was sure to become a very familiar sight over the next seven years. Compassion for the child before her filled her being.

"Oh, my," she sighed.

She administered her potions and healing spells until Remus was able to open his eyes. He blinked up at her.

"'Lo," he barely managed to whisper.

"Don't try to speak," Madam Pomfrey said. "Just lie still for a moment. When you're ready, we can go back to the castle."

Remus nodded, and let his eyes slide closed again. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"You poor thing," she whispered.

She continued working until Remus was strong enough to walk. Then she escorted him back to the castle, taking him straight to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," he muttered as she helped him into bed.

Madam Pomfrey sat down on his bed and looked straight into his eyes. "Remus, you are no trouble. I'm sorry that you'll have to spend the weekend here, but I'm sorry for _you_, not for me. Helping you through this is my pleasure."

Remus felt an ache in his throat and a pressure against the backs of his eyes. He blinked.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Get some rest. I'll be here if you need anything."

Remus nodded, his eyes dropping closed before she had even rearranged the screens hiding his bed from view.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Severus looked up as two boys sat down with him in the Slytherin common room. "Potions homework."

"Homework? On a Saturday?"

Severus shrugged. "Why not?"

The two boys exchanged a look.

"I'm Walter Avery," he said. "This is Charles Mulciber."

Severus nodded. Although he had barely spoken to the boys, they did share a dormitory.

"You're Severus, right? Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

They exchanged another look.

"That's not an old family name."

"No," Severus agreed.

"But … you do believe in the Slytherin values, right?"

"Of course!" Severus said quickly.

They grinned. "Want to play Exploding Snap?"

Severus glanced down at his homework and then looked up at them with a smile. "Yeah," he said. "I do."

* * *

><p>Remus spent Saturday and most of Sunday under Madam Pomfrey's care. He returned to Gryffindor Tower on Sunday evening, tired by ready to resume to his daily life.<p>

When he walked into the common room, he immediately saw his friends. They were seated by the fire, where James and Sirius were trying to help Peter with his Charms homework. Once again, James' hair was standing straight up. He reached his hands up to grip it in frustration again as Remus crossed the room.

"No, Peter," he groaned. "It's Wingardium Leviosa, and it's supposed to make stuff fly!"

Sirius was fanning a feather, which was smoking slightly. "Not set it on fire," he added.

"I'm sorry," Peter moaned in a way that suggested he had apologized quite a few times already.

Sirius glanced up with a scowl on his face. His expression brightened as he saw Remus approaching. "Lupin! You're back!"

"I'm back," Remus said. He dropped his bag on the floor, and sank down into the chair next to Sirius. It felt wonderful to sit down. The walk back from the hospital wing had been rather draining.

"How's your mum?" James asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Not well," Remus mumbled.

"Sounds like a tough couple of days," Sirius offered.

"It was," Remus said, this time confident in the fact that he was being completely truthful. "What did you do while I was away?"

"Not much," James replied.

"Flitwick gave me extra homework, and they've been helping me," Peter said.

"Trying to, at least," James said.

Remus eyed his friend's hair. "Pretty hard, I'd say."

James shrugged. "My hair bothers my mum more than me." He reached up to ruffle it a bit. "Better?"

"A bit," Remus laughed. "A bit windswept, that is."

"You look like you just got off a broomstick," Peter said, chuckling.

James' eyes lit up. "Do I really? Cool!"

Sirius laughed. "Oh, now you've done it. Good one, guys."

Remus smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize – I didn't realize that it made me look cool before!"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Really … I'm sorry."

Sirius laughed. "It's good to have you back, Remus."

* * *

><p>"Full marks yet again," Sirius said as they walked out of Potions. "How did you do?"<p>

"Nearly there," James said.

Remus shook his head. Potions was not his strongest subject. Peter, on the other hand, looked ready to cry as he looked at his essay.

"How did you do, Lily?" Sirius asked as the girls walked out of the classroom behind them.

"Full marks," she said.

Sirius made a face. "What does a guy have to do to beat you in that class?"

Lily laughed. "It's not going to happen. Just give it up now."

"Oh-o!" Sirius exclaimed. "Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is," James said excitedly. "Are you willing to accept?"

Lily looked at him for a minute. "Are you?" she asked.

James' eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I will if Sirius will."

"What are the stakes?" Sirius asked as they walked in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Glory and honor," Lily said.

"Nothing more concrete?"

Lily arched an eyebrow. "What exactly were you hoping to have?"

Sirius shrugged. "No idea. I suppose glory and honor will do."

Lily grinned. "Deal."

"Deal," Sirius echoed.

James looked between them and nodded. "Deal."

They took turns shaking hands on their bet. Across the Hall, Severus watched with a sinking heart. He turned from his path to the Gryffindor table to say hello to Lily and sat down with Avery and Mulciber.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

James and Sirius checked in the dormitory doorway. Remus was sitting on his bed, looking more serious than they had ever seen him.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Peter did really, really poorly on that essay."

"Okay," Sirius said slowly.

"We need to help him."

"We always do," James said.

"Yeah, but I think we need to work harder at it," Remus said.

"Remus, come on!" Sirius sat down on his bed and faced his friend, scowling.

"Sirius, he really needs our help," Remus said.

"He needs _your_ help, you mean," Sirius replied. "I don't know how you and James can stay so calm with him."

"Look, I know it's frustrating," James said, understanding what Remus was saying. "But we're the only ones who can help him!

"There are loads of people who could help," Sirius replied. "Lily's marks are just as good as ours – better in Potions and maybe Charms, even. I don't see her volunteering."

"But Peter trusts us," Remus sighed. "He doesn't know Lily well, and, quite honestly, I don't think he'd let her help him. He doesn't like to admit he has trouble with things."

"No, he likes to ride on our coattails," Sirius muttered.

"Come on, Sirius," James said persuasively. "You're just as good as Lily in Potions – maybe even better! So, that makes you the best, and Peter needs help. Use your superior knowledge for good."

A smile crept across his face. "I am the best in Potions, aren't I? I'm even better than you and Lily."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head."

"And you'll keep helping Peter?" James asked.

"Since I'm the best," Sirius grinned.

James laughed, and Remus rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Right!" Professor Aves walked up and down the rows of students. "Pick up your broomsticks!"<p>

Peter turned to look at James. James winked. They both held their hands over their broomsticks, and yelled, "Up!"

Peter's broomstick leapt into his hand as easily as James' did his. Across from them, Sirius and Remus grinned.

"Mount your broomsticks!"

The students dutifully swung themselves onto their broomsticks.

"Fly ten feet into the air and hover!"

Again, the students hastened to comply. Only several students were unable to complete the task. Peter was not one of them.

As he hovered next to James, he turned to him with a beaming grin. James grinned back.

"You're a natural," James said.

Peter laughed. "Thanks, James. For everything."

* * *

><p>"Remus! Over here!"<p>

Remus made his way across the common room, to where his friends were seated. He sat down on the floor next to James.

"What's going on?"

"Another adventure," Sirius grinned.

"Even better than last time," James added, his eyes shining.

"What are we stealing this time?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"Nothing," Peter said, his voice holding a hint of disappointment.

James rolled his eyes. "If Peter had his way, we'd all be convicts."

Remus looked between the three of them. "So we're not stealing anything?

"First of all, we _borrowed_ the broomsticks," Sirius said. "If we had kept them, that would be stealing. In case you forgot, we returned them."

"Thanks for the reminder," Remus said sarcastically.

"This time, we're going exploring," James said quickly, cutting off any reply Sirius would have made.

"Just exploring?"

"Well, we found all those shortcuts last time," James explained. "There's bound to be more around this castle. We've just got to find them."

"How will we avoid getting caught?"

"That's the best part," James enthused. "Finding the shortcuts will keep us safe."

"So this entire thing is just one giant risk?"

"Isn't it great?" James' eyes shone with the excitement of an adventure.

"Right," Remus said, trying to share in his friends' enthusiasm. "So when do we go?"

"Tonight," Sirius said, his face determined. "We go tonight."

* * *

><p>Following Peter's advice, they four boys left the common room together before curfew. They wandered the halls openly, knowing they were well within their rights so early in the evening. James had a letter to his parents clutched in his hand. If anyone caught them, they were going to say that they were lost, trying to find the Owlery.<p>

"I do need to send this," James said. "I haven't written in a week. My mum will be worried."

"We'll send it," Sirius promised. "We'll just wait till a bit later in the evening." He grinned. "Owl must be getting bored by now, if it's been a week since you sent a letter."

James scowled. He had not been able to come up with a name he liked for his owl, despite his best efforts. Sirius, annoyed that the owl didn't have a name, had started calling him Owl. By the time James had decided on a name, it was too late. His owl only responded to Owl. Sirius, Remus, and Peter found this to be hysterical. James had been angry at first, but had fallen to resigned acceptance. He could see the humor in the situation, even if he was reluctant to admit it.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Remus asked.

"Secret passageways," James replied.

"Secret - oh, come on," Remus laughed.

"No, I'm sure they're here," James said.

"It's a huge, ancient castle," Sirius said. "If there aren't any secret passages here, there aren't any anywhere."

"Shh," Peter hissed. "Over there."

The other three boys fell silent, but continued slowly walking. Peter was right; someone was watching them. As they approached a tapestry, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah," he said. "I've caught you."

"Snivellus?" James said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter," he sneered. "Up to no good, I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" James asked, rather defiantly.

"I know what you've done."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you used the broomsticks."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius repeated James' words. "You're off your rocker."

"You had to have been practicing," Severus replied. "There's no way Pettigrew learned to fly on his own. Potter must have helped him after class. And since the four of you are never apart, I'm sure you were all in on it."

James was getting nervous in spite of himself. Professor Aves hadn't commented on the change in Peter's ability, so James had assumed that it had gone unnoticed. Apparently, he was wrong. He looked at Sirius and Remus to see how they were reacting. Remus looked slightly nervous, but Sirius gave Severus a defiant look that dared him to try to fight.

"Or maybe James talked Peter through the theory," Sirius said. "Or maybe Peter was just nervous during the first lesson, and has always had the natural talent."

"Or maybe you're making up stories to save yourself."

"Maybe I am," Sirius shot back. "Who's to know but me? And, really, Snivellus, what authority do you have to tell us we're 'caught?' Last time I checked, you were still a first year student, just like us."

Severus' nostrils flared. "You just wait. I'll make your lives miserable."

"Oh, we'll be waiting, all right," Sirius said casually. "Come on, guys. We have to get James to the Owlery."

And with that, he turned and walked off. James, Remus, and Peter hurried to catch up with him. Severus stared after them, hatred filling him. He knew they were breaking the rules, and, even worse, he knew that they were becoming friends with Lily. She shouldn't be around people like them. They were no good for her.

"Do you think he's serious? That he knows something?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"No," Sirius said bluntly.

"How can you be so sure?" Peter protested.

"If he knew something, he wouldn't be waiting to catch us again," James said. "He's guessing based on his own delusions."

"He's guessing pretty accurately, then," Remus said grimly.

Sirius grinned. "Well, maybe all criminal minds think alike."

"You're calling us criminals? Putting us on the same level as Snivellus?" James said, clearly offended.

"No," Sirius said. "I'm just saying that if he hadn't thought of doing something like this, he wouldn't be so suspicious that someone else had. I would never put us on the same level as Snivellus."

Remus looked thoughtful. "It is a little odd that he's hang around waiting to catch us, isn't it?

Sirius shrugged. "More delusions?"

"Of what, though? Why would he bother?"

"Drop it, Remus," James said. "It's not worth it to try to figure out."

By the time the boys had found their way to the Owlery and watched Owl take off with the letter, it was well after curfew. They elected to begin their exploration of the castle, and left the Owlery following a different path than the one they had used before.

They did manage to find several shortcuts before it happened. As they rounded a corner, feeling very proud of themselves for not getting caught, Mr. Filch appeared.

"Well," he said slowly, his characteristic, evil grin spreading across his face. "What have we here? Some student out of bed, I'd say." He looked around at each of them. "Some _Gryffindor_ students out of bed at that. Well, it's off to Professor McGonagall, then."

The four boys didn't dare so much as exchanged a glance as they followed Filch to McGonagall's office. Peter was shaking, Remus was pale, and Sirius looked defiant. James was sure he was turning a delicate shade of green. He had never been so nervous in all his life. He had no idea what Professor McGonagall would do to them, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. A thousand cover stories crossed his mind, each more incredible than the first. He hoped that one of the other boys was coming up with something better.

Filch knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, and grinned evilly at the boys again. "Pity Dumbledore doesn't approve of any of my punishments," he said. "We wouldn't even have to disturb Professor McGonagall. I could whip you myself."

James swallowed hard. Perhaps they were lucky to be dealing with McGonagall. At the very least, he was sure she would be fair about whatever punishment she dealt them. He just prayed it wouldn't involve whipping.

McGonagall opened her door, her face showing surprise at being disturbed so late. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the four boys standing behind Filch.

"Mr. Filch?" she asked.

"I found these four out of bed, Professor," he said, trying to hide his glee at seeing students punished. "I assumed you would want to deal with them."

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall replied, her lips forming a thin line. "Come in, gentlemen. Thank you, Mr. Filch."

The four boys looked at each other nervously. None of them wanted to be the first one to cross into McGonagall's office. Finally, Sirius shrugged, and took the lead. Inspired by his confidence, James followed him. He didn't look back to be sure that Remus and Peter were behind them. He knew they would be. They would stand together.

"Well," McGonagall said once they were all inside. She sat down behind her desk, and surveyed the children before her. "What on earth were the four of you doing out of bed? You know the curfew times. You've never broken them before."

Peter looked as though he wanted to protest her last statement, but Remus silenced him with a harsh look. James released the breath he had been unaware of holding.

"Well? Explain yourselves!"

James took a deep breath. "It's my fault, Professor."

"Mr. Potter?" she asked, a bit surprised in spite of herself. She could hardly imagine her star Transfiguration student willfully breaking the rules.

"Yes. I wanted to send a letter to my parents - they get nervous if I don't write once a week - and I asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter to come to the Owlery with me. And then we got lost on the way back to the common room. That's why Mr. Filch found us."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked relieved. James had stuck to their original cover story. They could keep up with this one.

Unfortunately, McGonagall didn't buy it. "So you left before curfew to send the letter, and you were still wandering around looking for the common room _three hours_ after curfew?"

"That's about it," Sirius said confidently.

McGonagall shook her head. "Sorry, gentlemen, but it's not good enough. Particularly considering that I'm looking at three of the brightest students in first year. You've been in school for nearly two months. I'm sure that four inquisitive minds such as yourselves would have learned their way around the castle within the first two weeks." She sighed. "You must learn that rules are not meant to be broken. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for each of you, and you will all serve detention with me tomorrow night."

James felt cold dread fill him. Ten points each? That was forty points! They could have very well lost the House Cup for Gryffindor! Not to mention that he had just been awarded his first detention. He had never had detention before, not even in grade school. Oh, his parents would kill him when they found out.

"I will see you tomorrow night at six," McGonagall informed them. "Come to my classroom. You can clean the classroom. And I do mean without using magic." She rose to her feet, and walked around her desk. "Now, I'd better take you back to Gryffindor Tower. I wouldn't want you to get lost again."

The professor did more than simply walk them back to the tower. She took them into the common room, and watched as they climbed the spiral staircase to their dormitory.

"Well, is this the end?" James asked once they were all inside their room. "Are we through with adventures?"

Just the thought was enough to make him feel like he had lost his best friend. Their first adventure had been the very thing that had cemented their friendship. To stop the adventures seemed like the beginning of the end.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Sirius replied. "We'll just have to be more careful, that's all."

The sparkle returned to James' eyes. "Really? You still want to have adventures?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. "This place would be dull without them. We need a little excitement." He turned to the other two boys. "What do you say?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm in, as long as we're careful." He turned to Peter. "What about you, Peter?"

Peter's eyes shown with the excitement of being included. "When do we start?"

James laughed. "Sometime after our detention."


	9. Secrets

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story through the insane delay! I hope you enjoy this installment.

I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

><p><em>Secrets<em>

"Remus is leaving again."

"When?" Sirius looked up as James sat down next to him in the common room.

If James answered his question, Sirius completely missed it; he was trying to finish the last answer on his Charms homework. When he looked up, James was looking at him expectantly.

Realizing that it was clearly his turn to talk, Sirius asked another question, this time determined to hear the answer. "Is his mum still sick?"

"That's what he said." James sighed. "I'm worried about his mum, Sirius. I mean, he's left once a month ever since we got here to go visit her. She must be really sick."

"It's only November," Sirius pointed out. "And, next month, he'll be home for Christmas. Maybe that will help her get better - you know, having him home for a while, instead of just a weekend."

"It's not a weekend this time, though. He's leaving _tomorrow_, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Tomorrow's Tuesday." _There's the answer I missed_, he thought.

"I know! That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, James. She must be really sick." He glanced around the common room. "Where is Remus? Packing?"

James shook his head. "He's in the library with Peter. That's where I talked to him."

"Ah, so you were tutoring Peter again?" Sirius asked, glancing pointedly at James' mussed hair.

James reached up, rather self-consciously, and ruffled his hair. "You know, I never worried about my hair until I started hanging out with you and Remus."

"Oh, yeah, like you worry so much now," Sirius laughed. "You only want to make it messier."

James grinned, but didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Classes weren't the same on Wednesday without Remus. Sirius and James tried to stay focused, but it was harder without Remus there to give them a pointed look, or to set a good example by taking notes. Peter was no help in the motivation department. He was content to follow James and Sirius' lead. Unfortunately for the three of them, that nearly won them a detention as they strayed off-task in Charms, deliberately trying to set things on fire.<p>

For James, it wasn't even Professor Flitwick's anger, or the twenty points he took from Gryffindor that stung. It was Lily's disgusted look as she watched them.

"Look at Lily," he muttered to Sirius. "She looks angry."

"We just lost points from Gryffindor," Sirius replied. "Of course she'd be angry."

James shook his head. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"Why are you taking this so personally? Maybe she's upset about something else."

"Yeah, I guess you're right …"

"Shhh!" Peter hissed, looking from his friends to Professor Flitwick pointedly.

Glancing at Flitwick, who looked on the verge of taking more points from Gryffindor, James and Sirius fell silent.

"You'd think someone who was so bright would be a bit more mature," Lily muttered to Olivia, who was sitting next to her.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, they can act that way and still make good marks. Why bother working harder than you have to?"

Lily gave her own head a shake. "Honestly, Liv, sometimes I think you're as bad as they are."

Olivia smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I think they're rather amusing."

"Now I _know_ you're as bad as they are."

"Miss Evans! Miss Alexander! Please stop talking and work on the assignment!"

Realizing that James and Sirius had pushed Flitwick to the breaking point, Lily and Olivia fell silent. They had no desire to lose any more points for Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"Twenty points!" Sirius exclaimed as they left the Charms classroom. "And, it's not as if we didn't achieve something!"<p>

"We nearly set a desk on fire, Sirius," James laughed. "I don't think Flitwick felt that was a constructive use of our time."

"But, we did _achieve_ it," Sirius argued. "I mean, we had the flames on the desk already, and were about to try to contain them. Isn't that a constructive use of our time?"

"Not when we were supposed to be reviewing levitation," James replied.

"At least we didn't get detention," Peter said. "Can you imagine the look on Remus' face if he could have seen what happened?"

"I don't want to," James said. "Somehow, I think he might have agreed with Flitwick about that being a waste of our time."

"I still wish he were here at least to hear this conversation," Peter said. "Somehow I think it would cheer him up."

"Why does he need cheering up?" Sirius asked.

"He's seemed depressed all week."

"Peter is right," James said. "He didn't seem right when I talked to him in the library last night."

"He didn't seem like himself when we were studying," Peter added. "He was rather short with me, and he's always so patient."

"He's probably just worried about his mum," Sirius shrugged.

"I hope that's all that's bothering him," James said. "I mean, having your mum that sick must be terrible. I hope there's nothing else on top of that."

"We can ask him about it when he gets back," Sirius said.

"Do we really need to do that?" Peter asked.

"Why not?" Sirius said. "We're his best friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course," Peter said. "But if there was something he needed to say, don't you think he would tell us?"

James frowned slightly. "He has a point, Sirius. I'm sure Remus would tell us if something else was bothering him."

Sirius shrugged. "If you're sure. But, sometimes I think that Remus is keeping something from us."

"Why would he do that? He knows we're his friends," Peter argued.

"I don't know. But sometimes . . . he just seems a bit distant."

James' frown deepened. "That's a good point, too. He does seem afraid to get too close sometimes. But I don't know why. Like you said, Peter, he knows we're his friends. We stick together, don't we?"

Sirius nodded his head. "And we all know that, don't we?"

"Of course we do," Peter said. "Remus knows it just as well as we do."

"Then why do I still feel like we're missing something?" Sirius asked.

"None of us are going to be satisfied until we find out, are we?" James asked.

"Probably not," Sirius agreed.

"Then why don't we ask him?"

"What, just come right out and ask?"

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"I guess it's the best way to do it," Sirius agreed.

Peter looked between them apprehensively. "Unless it's something he'd rather keep private."

"We all agreed that we're friends, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but …"

"Peter …"

Peter sighed and shook his head. "This has so much potential to go wrong."

"You're part of this, too, Peter," James said.

"So, don't go begging to get out now," Sirius warned. "We stick together."

Peter nodded, his friends' certainty that they were doing the right thing giving him new resolve. "We stick together."

* * *

><p>By the time Remus returned, James, Sirius, and Peter had convinced themselves that he was hiding something. He walked into the common room on Thursday evening, and found them sprawled across the floor in front of the fire. Not suspecting that anything was amiss, he crossed the room to join them.<p>

"Hi," he said, settling himself on the floor.

James and Sirius looked at him sharply. The both noticed the bruises on his face and arms.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, that's quite a greeting," Remus replied, immediately uncomfortable.

He had caused himself more harm than usual this month, and Madam Pomfrey had been unable to remove all the remnants of his self-inflicted wounds. He had been hoping that no one would notice, but, of course, that was foolish. How could his friends not notice the cuts that, upon closer inspection, were bite marks?

"Sorry," Sirius said carelessly. "How are you, mate?"

"Glad to be back," Remus answered honestly.

"Look, Remus, we're a bit worried about you," James said carefully.

Remus shook his head. "It's my mum you should be worried about," he said. "Not me. I'm fine."

"We're not sure you are," Sirius said, picking up where James had left off. "Is there anything we should know, Remus?"

"What are you on about?" Remus asked, looking confused. "Why would there be something you should know?"

As he looked from Sirius to James to Peter, Remus prayed his friends wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. _They can't know! They'll never speak to you again! Don't tell them, Remus! _His thoughts were screaming at him so loudly he was surprised his friends didn't hear them.

"You've just been a bit distant recently," James said.

"Oh, well, I've been worried about my mum," Remus said with the smooth skill of one who had ample opportunities to practice his lie. "I thought she was getting better when I left last month, and then McGonagall told me I had to go visit her again … you'd be distant, too, if your mum was that ill."

"I suppose you're right," James agreed. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"I'm sure," Remus said firmly.

"Well, in that case, I think Peter needs help with Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said lightly.

Remus laughed. "It's good to feel needed." He picked his bag up. "I'm going to put this away, and I'll get my book and notes, Peter."

"Thanks, Remus," Peter said.

After Remus had disappeared up the staircase, the three boys looked at one another.

"Well?" James asked. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius admitted.

"But, we have to believe him, don't we?" James asked.

"We don't have any reason not to," Peter said. "I say we believe him. Take him at his word."

"I'm with Peter," James said, "but you don't look convinced, Sirius."

"I'm not," Sirius said frankly. "But I don't think we have any choice but to believe him. It's like Peter said - we have no reason not to."

Their conversation ended as Remus' light footsteps sounded on the stairs. He smiled at Peter.

"Ready?"

Peter nodded. "Library?"

They left together, and James looked at Sirius.

"Peter's right, you know. If we're going to be friends, if we're going to stick together, then we have to trust one another."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Right. I trust you all … including Remus."

James smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>As the days remaining until Christmas decreased, Lily found that her nervousness increased. She watched as her friends packed their trunks and chattered excitedly about all they would do when they arrived home, but could not share in their enthusiasm.<p>

"What's wrong, Lily?" Kathleen asked as Lily sat on her bed with her knees pulled up under her chin, watching the packing process.

Lily stared at her.

"You're awfully quiet," Dana said.

"And still," Olivia added with a smile. "Are you done packing already?"

Their questions, and concern, were too much. Flight seemed to be her only option.

"I … need go to the library," Lily said.

She unfolded her legs and bounded up off her bed.

"The library?" Olivia asked blankly. "Why? We don't have any homework due tomorrow – and that's the last day before the holiday!"

Lily shot out the door without replying. She practically ran through the common room, knocking Remus out of her way in her rush to get away from Gryffindor Tower.

Remus looked at his friends in surprise. "What's got her so upset?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's Lily. She's like that."

Peter grinned, but James frowned.

"Not all the time," he said slowly.

"Enough of it. Come on, guys, let's get back to the game."

Lily was quickly forgotten as the four boys restarted their game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

><p>Lily realized almost as soon as she left the common room that she had no idea where to go. Her steps slowed as she walked through the quiet halls of the castle. While there was still plenty of time before curfew, most of the students were in their dormitories, packing for their trips home.<p>

_Home_.

As the thought went through her head, Lily stopped and leaned back against the cool stone of the wall beside her. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the strength of the wall support her. She slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up under her chin again. She buried her face in her knees and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Lily looked up to see Severus standing over her. "Hi," she said.

He sat down with her. "What's the matter?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't want to go home."

Severus exhaled. "Join the club."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "You don't want to go home?"

He gave a hollow laugh. "No."

"But … your family … is magical! You can –"

"No," he interrupted. "My mother is a witch, but my father is a … Muggle."

"Oh," Lily said quietly. "I didn't know."

He shrugged. "It's just … the way it is."

"But, still … at least they understand you."

"My mum does."

"That's more than I've got."

Severus turned to sit facing her. "Why don't you want to go home, Lily?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Petunia."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why are you worried about her and what she thinks? She's just –"

"My sister," Lily interrupted. "She's my sister, and we've always been so close. Now, to have this between us … something that I can't control, something that I didn't even know about until a few months ago … It's just not fair."

"What is fair?" Severus asked, shifting to lean against the wall again.

They sat in silence for a moment, lost in their thoughts. Lily was the first to speak again.

"We can see each other over the holidays, right? Like we did over the summer?"

"Yeah," Severus said, his face lighting up. "Yeah, that's a great idea! We can meet at the park again."

"Yeah," Lily said with a smile. "It'll be great – I won't have to worry that this whole thing was a dream. I'll know that Hogwarts exists, and magic exists, even if I am home with my family, where there's no magic at all –"

"Shh!" Severus hissed.

Lily stopped talking and looked at him in confusion. Severus was looking past her, watching as someone approached. He scrambled to his feet; Lily did the same. She turned to look over her shoulder, where she saw two boys from Slytherin walking toward them.

"Hi, Severus," one of them said.

"Hi," he replied.

The other boys glanced at Lily, then looked back at their Housemate.

"All packed and ready to go home?" the second boy asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "You?"

"Yes. I can't wait." The first boy grinned. "Mother and Father always have excellent holiday parties. I'm sure this year will be the best yet."

"No doubt," the second boy said. "Though, last year's will be tough to beat."

"I'll bet they can do it." The first boy smiled at Severus. "Well, we'll see you back in the common room."

The two boys walked away, and Lily looked at Severus.

"Who are they?"

"Walter Avery and Charles Mulciber," Severus said. "They're in our year."

"Slytherins?"

Severus nodded.

Lily nodded slowly as understanding dawned. "That's why you shushed me, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking about going home – about my family – and you made me stop. You didn't want your friends to know that my family are Muggles, did you?"

"Lily…"

She nodded. "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you."

She turned to walk away, but Severus grabbed her sleeve to stop her.

"It's just … I wanted to protect you. I didn't want them to …"

"To what?"

He shrugged. "It's just better this way."

"Yeah," Lily said. "I guess it is."

She turned to walk away again. This time, Severus did not stop her.


End file.
